When the Sun Goes Down
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Ryou really likes his Yami, and I mean major, but does Bakura feel the same? Things are getting hot while the two along with Yami, Yugi, Marik, and the rest are on vacation in the Bahamas. Will Ryou and Bakura finally get together? RxB,YxY! Shounen-ai!
1. Wake Me Up, Before you Gogo

When the Sun Goes Down

Gandalf: Hey Guys! Once again, My god doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or Lord of the rings, though she does have a pretty cool you-gi-oh umbrella!!

Pikachu: Yeah, and no one cares old man. Anyway, another Kura/Ryou story, have fun with it. Yet, I still don't understand why the great one known as me isn't in it.

Gandalf: o_o;; Er..me too? Heh, any who, enjoy the story and have a swingin day cool cats!

Marik: No, you are not a rat packer, just an old man in huge white robes that resemble a dress.

Gandalf: T_T ….

Marik: Hah, loser.

Gandalf: T_T!!!!!!! *beats Marik with millennium rod*

Marik: THE OLD BAT WENT HAY WIRE! *screams*

** God: If you're wondering why this story has a different title and name, it's cuz it was reposted, and re-edited to make sure my new account is not deleted like the other one. T_T With that, Pikachu!

Pikachu: *rolls eyes* Anyway, lets just start the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ryou, wake up!" He yelled, as I tossed and turned in my warm bed.

"What do you need Bakura? It's only 8:00 a.m.!" I hollered back lying, hoping he didn't know it was about noon. 

"TOO bad it's noon, get your lazy butt up! I wanna go somewhere!" 

"Can't we go later?"

"GET THE HELL UP!" He screeched, as he barged in through my door. I jumped. Sometimes my yami, Bakura, could be so petrifying. Bakura smirked. 

"Fraidy Cat." He said. I just rolled my deep brown eyes and closed them again. Bakura just loved to freak me out. 

"Ryou, get up now!" He whined with the cutest frown on his extremely handsome face, cotton white hair hanging in his face. I smiled to myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked me, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nothing Bakura, I just thought of an old joke, that's all." I lied.

"Oh yeah, then humor me." He scoffed, perking up an eyebrow.

"Erm.." I squirmed. Man am I ever a terrible liar! "Uh, well erm, there was-this, this girl, in, in this bar and she….was drinking a whiskey, sitting next to a goat with some serious problems. He had an apple, but his mom ate it. So the woman was like "well that sucks", then she said "Does she take her coffee with beans?"

"Yeah, go on." He said, with a very confused look on his face. 

"That's it!" I said nervously, putting my arm behind my head and giving a nervous smile.

"I don't get it. That's not even funny, stupid!" he said.

"Oh, right." I said softly.

"Anyway, get up, I want to see what this moving center you always talking about is." He replied.

"Moving center? I never go to a moving center." I said moving my head to the side, a bit confused. He rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. 

"Yeah you have, you go there with those heathen friends of yours, and you watch those things on the huge T.V, while wasting countless amounts of money, and wastes of your life at!" 

"Oh! I'm sorry, that's a movie theater!" I said smiling, finally glad to know what he was talking about. Him being trapped in a ring for 5,000 years doesn't exactly help him keep up with the times.

"That's what I said." He replied, looking way too proud. He never admits he's wrong. 

I shook my head. "So what did you want to see then?" I asked.

"Anything, except some icky, gross romance shit that you always watch and blubber over." He's right, I'm just too sensitive about things sometimes. Especially love, and mostly about him. You see, I love him, so much that he could never know. Partly, cause I am of no condition to tell him. He'd probably kill me, slice me into a million pieces, frappe me in a blender, pulverize me. Or worse, just reject me, and tell me I was a loser, and a brainless weakling like he always does.

I think out of the three yami/Hikari pairs, ours is the worst. Yugi and Yami are so nice to each other, and Yami loves him so much it's sickening. They're best friends, thought I think they just won't admit they want to be more. Marik and Malik are pals also. I mean they fight, but they're still pretty close. Then there's Bakura and I. I don't know that we're even friends. Sometimes, he even tells me I'm a waste of a human, and there is no possible way in all Dora the Explorer's rebellion that I could possibly be his Hikari. He tells me I'm too frail, too safe, chaste. Occasionally, he'll be so friendly (like today) or as close as he comes, but others he's cold, orders me around, and curses at me a lot. Above all else though, I really hate when he does drugs which is once in a blue moon, because more than likely, he'll beat me. It may only happen once in a great while, but when it does, the emotional scars seem to stay always. He has changed form the guy he was in Battle city, which was over a year ago, but he still isn't the greatest person. I don't care, I'd never give up on him. I care deeply, and would do anything to help him figure out who he is again. I want to help him figure out his past, help him be normal here, and just be his friend. The last thought is far from the truth thought, because Bakura barely even considers me an acquaintance. 

BOV

I watched my Hikari (or lack of) Ryou get out of bed. He's so frail and pale. Hey that rhymed! I mentally laugh. Ryou is pretty though, really pretty; Like a shiny object, a jewel. He has this white hair that accentuates his pale, soft skin, and these warm dirt colored eyes. He's dreamy, almost too. He sort of reminds me of this

Loathsomely cute animal call a bunny, yes, he reminds me of a fuzzy bunny. So cute you just want to eat it, totally devour it. ( Gandalf: What kind of sick freak would want to do that!?! Yugi: Hannibal Lector? ) 

I am mean to him though, then he cries, which kills me. He's so innocent, and I adore him-I just can't tell him that. It's not right; a dark loving a light. We are like supposed to be mortal enemies. I mean, look at the other two Y/H pairs they aren't paired off. Well, yet anyways. Besides, I hurt him so much, I can't expect him to be my lover, and take all my crap. I know I'm difficult, and I'd never ever in a katrillion years forgive myself if I hurt Ryou horribly, especially if he was my lover. Lastly, I need no one to thrive and never will, though having him all to myself would be a plus. I couldn't do that to him though, he deserves much better, and I don't even know if he's gay!

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked him in a disgusted tone. He picked out a white sweater, white a heinous blue stripe, and light blue faded jeans. He is such a goody-goody. I mean, he dresses like a little boy.

"I like these clothes, they're cool." Ryou tries to convince me. How could he think that? Dark colors and leather are so in these days. 

"Unfashionable nerd." I mumbled as he walked off to go take a shower.

ROV

I smiled to myself as I walked off to the shower. I knew how Bakura felt about clothes. Basically, anything he doesn't like is nerdy. I turn on the hot and the cold water, and get into the shower. It's too bad Bakura doesn't like me or we could have some real fun at the movies, like other couples do. I smacked myself for that. Sometimes he just makes me feel so naughty. I laugh now, because I just used the word naughty.

Fifteen minutes later, I get out of the shower and get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror. _Same old me _I think, _same old me._ It's too bad I am not "hot" like Marik, then I might've actually had a chance with Bakura. I know he likes Marik, I just know it. 

I walked down the stairs to see a very impatient Bakura. 

"Are you ready YET!" He pouts. 

"Yeah, let me grab my coat, and we can go." I say, as I open up the coat closet and grab my black coat. I look at Bakura who's stamping his foot. I didn't notice it yet, but as usual, he looks hot as ever in his black leather pants, which are a little loose, but not very, his tight white t-shirt, and his red coat that he picked out at some expensive boutique that reminds me of Michael Jackson. I say this because the coat is a shimmery material with sleeves that go about an inch past his elbow, that has this huge collar and zips up. I don't know, I guess it just reminds me of him and that video and song called 'Thriller'." ( Gandalf: Which God doesn't own either ) 

Finally for him, I am ready and we head out on this dreary February day for the Cinerama. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, The Grand(e) : And that concludes the first chapter that I have been putting off to put on for a week!

Gandalf: Hrm…Wonder what's gonna happen at the movies..

God: *evilly laughs* I don't because I know.

Dess: Well I'd hope so, your writing it. 

God: *melts into a puddle* long-blonde-haired-devil…too…cute….AHH!! I'M GOING BLIND!

Everyone: O_o;;…….

Gandalf: I thought you were already blind.

God: Oh yeah! HAHA! Almost forgot, well, I am only half blind so, he made my other half go bad, too.

Marik: I don't get it.

God: Another day, another story M. Anyways, hope you liked the first chapter, I'll update soon enough, and have one opprobrious day! Yum! Kiwi kool-aid! ^_^

Gandalf: o_o Rrrright…anyway guys later days! 

Tino: AGAIN WITH THE WORD STEALING!!!! *explodes* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. See You at the Show

Gandalf: Quickie! 

/…/ Ryou through mind link

…Bakura through mind link Now…On with ch.2!!! 

"What's 'Berber Shop?' " Bakura asks me as we look at the movie selections. 

I smiled. "It's 'Barber Shop', a comedy movie." I replied.

"I don't get it." He says back with a rather confused face. 

"I think you'll like it, wanna see it?" 

"Your tricking me! It's a romance, isn't it!?!" Bakura said, like he caught me in a really bad lie. I rolled my eyes. 

"Bakura, it's a comedy, not a romance. Just trust me, you'll like it." I informed him. Besides, the only other two movies that were playing where 'Cold Mountain', and 'Cheaper by the Dozen'. I knew he'd never want to see that because it has Hilary Duff in it, and he despises her. He'd love nothing more than to send her to the Shadow Realm, in fact, whenever she's on TV, he throws things at her. 

We walked inside the building, and Bakura decided we needed snacks. 

"Ryou, how do we get the candy if it's inside that glass chamber? Are they stupid or something?" He asked me, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Bakura, we tell the clerk what we want, and they pull it out from behind the counter. Then we pay for it." I said knowingly. 

He pouted. "I don't get why we couldn't just steal it." Bakura said as a clerk walked by and gave us a rather furious glare. I shook my head.

/ And Bakura, how exactly would we steal from a glass counter?/ 

Well obviously you'd distract the worker people, and I'd jump behind the counter and take everything!I shook my head again, and went up to the counter to order. 

"Hi, I'd like a large combo with cokeÓ for the pop, goobersÓ , gummy bears, and bon-bon'sÓ . " I told the clerk. He smiled at me, and licked his very chapped lips. 

"Um, are you going to take the money?" I asked the red headed, pimple faced clerk nervously. Bakura had his attention captured by some really colorful chandelier. 

"Oh sorry sexy, you just take my breath away, that's all." The clerk told me while getting my Soda; I blushed. 

"So you like chocolate?" The strange clerk questioned. I nodded. 

"Me too, I'd especially like to lick it off you!" My mouth dropped open. Bakura had heard, and gave the clerk his deadliest glare. 

"What did you say?" Bakura hollered. I put my hands over my face, I was humiliated. The clerk grinned. 

"I said your hot, both of you. We should go on a triple date; It'll be fun!" The clerk exclaimed. Now, not only was Bakura angered; I was too. I don't like when people hit on my Yami. He's mine and I don't want anyone to lay a finger on him. Whoa, I either just sounded like an over protective parent, or a crazed stalker. 

"DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME, OR HIM, YOU BLOCK-HEADED HALFWIT!" Bakura yelped. I nodded, trying to look as intimidating as Bakura. "IF I SO MUCH AS HEAR ONE WORD FROM YOUR HORIFIC MOUTH AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE YOU MURDERED!" 

The clerk just beamed. "Whatever cutey, here's your change. Oh, and if you ever do want to go on a date, the name's Arnie; and you know where to find me!" He said as he winked and walked off. I shuddered. 

"That's fuckin sick!" Bakura proclaimed. 

"Yeah." I agreed. 

"Do you have people do that to you a lot?" Bakura asked me, looking my eyes, as if to find some lost clue. 

"No, only sometimes." I stated. 

"Now I can see why you waste all your money here! This TV is huge!" I smiled at him. 

/ Bakura, why'd you ask if people ask that question a lot?/ 

Cause, I was gunna say I'd kick their asses for you

"Thanks Bakura, but I think I can handle them myself. I said smiling as we took our front row seats. I looked over at him to find him glaring at me. We starred at each other for a few seconds, then, he turned away. 

"Well, well. If it isn't the two infamous Albinos?" a high, threatening voice said to us. Bakura and I jumped. 

"What do you bakas need?" Bakura asked them, his voice sounding angered. 

"To see this movie of course. Little Malik says it's quite hilarious, though I don't see how hair cutting can be that funny." Marik said, sitting on the other side of Bakura. Bakura frowned at me. "You brought me to a movie about hair cutting?" He hissed. 

"No, Bakura, it's comedy movie about hair cutters, or barbers, but the initial story is has nothing to do with cutting hair." I told him. He scowled at me, but I gave him my sweetest smile. He glared at me and turned around to talk with Marik. Malik had laughed at him. 

"I don't get how anyone could ever find your yami frightening." Malik whispered to me. He was on my other side. I smiled.

"He is about as frightening as Isizu's new kitten." Malik said, and at that Marik let out a yelp. 

"Do you even know what your talking about!?! That cat is possessed by a demon!" Marik said, fear in his eyes. The three of us laughed; Bakura the hardest. In fact, he had tears in his eyes. 

"You…afraid of, of cats! That is the funniest thing I've ever heard! Besides Seto Kaiba being afraid of birds with sniper rifles!" He said laughing. Marik scowled and kicked Bakura in the leg.

"No you dolt! I am only afraid of Isizu's cat, if you saw it, you'd scream like a five-year-old little girl too!" Bakura smirked.

"Baka." he cursed. Marik scowled deeper. 

"So..your hot." Marik whimpered to Bakura as the previews started. 

'"Yeah, and your not." Bakura hissed, smirking. 

"You know you want me, just like Yami does. You are only my second choice. Your hotness doesn't even compare to that of Yami or me, your nothing but a third wheel. " Marik said proudly. Bakura just shook his head and turned around to watch the previews. 

"Marik is such a dummy!" Malik whispered to me giggling at the the, blonde haired Egyptian who resembled him. "I don't understand how any human on earth could be as oblivious as my Yami!" He cried. 

"Yeah, well Bakura isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer either." I admitted. Had Bakura heard that, he probably would've yelled at me, or slapped me. Luckily though, he was busy feuding with Marik about anything and everything. 

"Hey Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed.

"SHHH!!" The kids behind us said. 

"Why don't you shut up you little twits, or else you may find your life is gonna end a lot sooner then you planned! " Bakura hissed. The kids looked quite terrified after that, and went back to minding their own business. 

"Any ways, like I was saying. I want to see that movie about the kid with the glasses!" Bakura shrieked. 

"Harry Potter?" I questioned.

"Hey if that is what the kids name is." Bakura said and turned around.

"We should all four go together!" Marik quietly squealed in delight. "We can go on a double date! Bakura and I, Ryou and Malik!" The three of us just looked at him in total awe, not quite understanding how moronic he could be. 

"Marik! I've told you once, I've told you before! I am NOT gay!" Malik hissed, looking quiet angered by the mention of his plan. 

"Well maybe you will be by the time it comes out!" Marik replied knowingly.

"No fuckin way in Ra's rebellion would I ever date you!" Bakura sneered. 

BOV

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Still after little Ryou are we?" Marik whispered. 

"No. I'm not after him. I don't even want him, hell, I don't even like the twerp!" I hissed back angrily.

"Yes you do liar. You feel for him like I feel for Yami. You Loooove him." He hissed back at me. Oh would I ever love to punch in those teeth of his. No one is supposed to _know _that!

"No Marik, I hate him!" I yelled. 

"SHHH!!!" Half the movie theater hushed at me like they damn well owned the place!

"FUCK OFF!" I hollered. Ryou looked at me wit those pretty eyes of his, looking all worried. 

"Bakura would you please quiet down?" He begged. Man, I hate being obedient, but who in all the universe could say 'no' to that face of his? I nodded, rolled my eyes, and sank down into my sink. 

ROV

It was half an hour before Marik came on to Yami again. Bakura yelled again, and I had to shush him. After that incident though, the four of us say in silence for the rest of the movie. Well, actually, I fell asleep, but I assume they did ok. 

"Ryou, Ryou!" something hit my softly on the head. "WAKE UP!" Bakura screeched. I jumped.

"Where am I!" 

"In the movie theater dumb-dumb." 

"Oh. Right." I said. But wait a second.. Was my head on Bakura's chest?

Yes, you put your head on my chest after you fell asleep.Oh no! I had forgotten to shut off the mind link! I turned light scarlet. Good thing the room was dark. 

Yeah, I was going to move you but Marik and Malik were all like 'Oh he looks cute, let him have piece!'

"Why would Malik say that Bakura, he isn't gay." 

"LOOK! JUST BE HAPPY I LET YOU SLEEP OK!?!" He yelled. 

"Where did everyone go?" I asked sweetly, trying to get him to go back to a semi-good mood.

"I guess they left about five minutes ago." He said.

"Oh. Why didn't you wake me then?" 

Bakura looked down. "Because I was asleep." He mumbled. So that's why he hadn't woken me, and Malik! Now I know what he was talking about! At one point, I had woken up slightly, and I heard his voice. 

FLASH BACK

Malik: "Marik, stop! Don't touch um, they look cute, resting each other's head on each other!" 

Marik: "Malik… I thought you weren't gay?" 

Malik: sweat drop

Now I know why my head felt so heavy, my hot little Yami-muffin had his head on me! I could've busted with happiness, but fortunately, I kept my cool. I do have a big smile on my face though, and Bakura is looking at me weird, all confused. 

"Well any way Bakura, we should go, Besides, we've still got all sorts of packing before we leave for the Bahamas in two days." I said, happily walking side by side him. 

"Is it warm in the Bahamas?" Bakura questioned, shivering as we walked down the street. 

I smiled slightly. "Yes, it's beautiful. Have you ever seen the ocean Bakura?" He shook his head 'no'. 

"Well, it's surrounded by water, it's an island. Or rather a bunch of Islands. We are going to Grand Bahama Island Though, the one with the most tourists. It's water is a clear, turquoise color. It also has white sands." I said. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Then, I think I'm excited to go, too." He replied quietly. I smiled as we walked the rest of the way to our home. 

TBC

God, the Grand(e) : It really sucks, cuz I had to re-write this! My stupid computer deleted half of it the first time it was posted. Stupid machine. TT

Gandalf: Mhm. But, it's still as bad as it was, so no damage!

God: nods Correct, it is still bad! Any who though, it will get better with in the next couple of chapters; Esp. when they actually get to the Bahamas… I am soo jealous. pouts

Gandalf: Yeah, I know! I know I am sick of dreaming about Kokomo, also.

God: nods Stupid parents. Why couldn't I have been born in Jamaica? cries 

Gandalf: It's ok, we will make it to Kokomo one day, I promise!

God: CAN WE TAKE SCOOBA OUTFITS !?! 

Gandalf: --;; Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Uhm, yep, that's all! waves buh-bye Later Days!

God: Let's go to Kokomo!!!

Gandalf: --;;;;;;;;;


	3. Leaving Los Vegas

"Kura, Kura." I whispered in his ear in my most mellow and gentle tone. 

"Kura, come on; We are going to miss our flight!" I straddle on top of him, almost whispering, yet still, there was no sign that he was waking. I do like the position we are in though! He

"Kura! Come On; Wake up baka!" My voice raising a little. All he did was mumble something and giggle unconsciously, then stick his thumb in his mouth. Though he looks adorable, I am not about to waste my tropical vacay for some cute face! So, I pouted. 

"Come on!" I whined as I shook him. He cocked an eye slowly open. 

"Go away!" He murmured as I squeaked. He had grabbed my body, pulled me beside him, and snuggled into to me only to fall back asleep. We're facing each other now, his delicious, shadowy eyes closed, looking somewhat of like what you'd expect a dark angel to look like. Our close proximity flustered me. I was so near his face and all I could think of was caressing his pale cheeks and having him whispering sweet nothings in my ears. I can't dream right now though, we seriously have to go! I awoke into reality and once again shook my yami. 

"Bakura, GET UP!" I hollered as he jumped straight up.

"AH!" He yelled, as I tried to hide my snickers ( Gandalf: He had candy? I WANT SOME!!! ) behind my hand. He was panting and looked pretty angry. 

"Bakura, we have to go, get up!" I said playfully and got up out of his bed. 

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" he yelled as I walked out the door. I just smile as I walk to my room for some last minute packing. Now, I know I have packed all my new clothes. Bakura and I did some shopping since our wardrobes aren't really equipped for tropical climates, and the fact that I love shopping! He wasn't all that thrilled with the excitement of new clothes. In fact, he was planning on wearing leather! I had to explain to him that the Bahamas are really hot, and that we'd be swimming. Then he decided shorts were actually a better way to go, though he was disappointed when we couldn't find leather ones. 

I've also remembered to bring my toothbrush, sun glasses, sun tan lotion, sunscreen, beach towels, flip flops, cards, games, and my favorite Koala plushie, Kura. I think to myself and realize I have forgotten nothing.

It should still be awhile before Bakura is actually ready so now I can go downstairs and watch 'Hey Arnold!" and other great early morning cartoons!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou headed down the stairs into the very plain, beige decored living room. He threw his bags down and jumped on the neutral colored sofa and turned on the TV. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BOV

"I don't understand why we had to wake up at 6 o' clock in the fucking morning just to go to this stupid island. I mean who really wants to get up at the crack of dawn just to fly in some damn huge, motorized bird. I mean the stupid thing will still be there in a few hours!" I whined to myself, as I slipped a black tank top over my drenched body. Getting dressed after showers is so hard when your this damn tired. I wouldn't even have to do this is Ryou and his halfwit friends hadn't made reservations for the big bird at 9:00 a.m. Damn them, damn them all. It's a good thing that Marik and Malik are going ( much to Yugi and twerp's disappointment ), or this trip would totally blow. Well not totally, since I will be in a tropical paradise with Ryou. I would have him all to myself, and could do anything; Anything I positively wanted. He'd even have no where to run. Well actually, he'd have tons of places, and Yugi's twerps would help him. Ra-damn them, they ruin everything. 

I scowl to myself as I walk down the stairs, and wow. Theirs Ryou, sitting their contently watching TV with a stupid I-know-something-you-don't smile on his face. I just roll my eyes and plop myself on the couch. 

I glance at him, and he turns his head swiftly, snowy white hair swaying. He looks too good, wearing his favorite white hoodie, white shorts with a black stripe, and white matching flip-flops. I just want to pounce him, and lick him. 

"Good morning Bakura!" He chirps, giggling. He is too cute. I try to cast him a dark glance, but he just keeps on smiling.

"Ok then, well do you have your bags all packed? We ought to be heading out soon sleepy head!" He says happily, tilting his head to the side. I can't take it anymore. I have to get away before he makes me melt into puddy because I have the strongest urge to let my guard out and snuggle him. 

"OF COURSE I DO STUPID BRAINS!" I hollar as I jump off the couch and run up the stairs. This is becoming too much, it's like the third, ok fourth, ok no, 12th time this week I have gotten that reaction. I can't keep doing this to him, to me. I won't let my little infatuation get in the way. I can't love him, like I've said, hikaris and yamis _do not _date! In plus, he doesn't even like me that way. Why should he anyways? I am nothing but terrible to him. I ignore him when possible, curse at him, order him around, things like that! It's wrong and I can't forgive myself, especially for what I did to him a couple of months ago. I can't even think about it, I know it's killing him inside, just like it's poisoning me. No, I can't hurt him like that again, I can't and must try not to love him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura picked up his luggage, and walked out into the hallway once more. He threw his bags violently down the stair way, and stomped down the steps. Ryou noticed his entrance, and jumped. 

/Bakura couldn't you have just carried them down?/

//If I wanted to do it the hard way.// Ryou shook his head and went to greet his Yami. 

"What do you want?" Bakura grumbled. 

"I was just going to say if you're ready, I can call Yugi so his grandfather can come to get us." Ryou replied softly, pointing to the telephone . 

"I still don't get why we can't go with Marik and Malik." Bakura cried.

"Because Isizu will be driving and that woman scares me. She is out of her mind, and not just because she's dating her brother!" Ryou replied, some what annoyed. There was no way he was ever going to get in a car with her again, after what happened last time. Isizu was driving Malik, Bakura, and he to Ryou's house one night to drop them off when all of a sudden, a deer appeared out of no where. It was at least 20 feet away from the car, and Isizu had time to hit the brakes, only she went even faster. She hit the deer speeding about 70 miles per hour and was in crazy fits of laughter. Bakura was sniggering along side, while Ryou and Malik just starred in horror. The deer somehow with stood the car, but was injured and Isizu just laughed harder, backed up and hit it repeatedly. They was blood, and organs all over the car. Ryou almost started crying feeling sympathetic for the deer while Malik screamed. It turned out though, that Marik had just mind-controlled her with the millennium rod because she said he was grounded for blowing up a cat a few hours earlier that day. Ryou didn't care though, no way was he ever going to drive with her; never, never.

'It was only an accident.' Bakura thought as Ryou babbled on the phone with Yugi. 

"He said they'd be here in about ten minutes, so lets go wait outside." Ryou said as he hung up the phone. Bakura was just glaring at him, and nodded. Ryou gave him a small heart melting smile before turning around to pick up his bags. He had trouble carrying the two, as they were heavy, given he wasn't exactly the strongest person ever. Then he headed out the door with Bakura.

"We're finally going!" Ryou exclaimed as he sat next to Bakura on the porch.

"Ryou, I still don't understand why we have to go fly a motorized bird at 9 a.m." Bakura said confused.

"A motorized bird?" Ryou giggled, "Don't you mean airplane?"

"Same fucking thing." Bakura snarled as he watched his Hikari in amusment. 

"Well how else do you get to the Bahamas?" Ryou replied matter-o-factly.

Ryou moved a little closer to Bakura, smelling his hair. "You smell really good Bakura." Ryou said, before moving away and blushing. Bakura took his hand and tilted Ryou's crimson face his way. He moved in closer.

'Is he going to kiss me?' Ryou thought, slightly quivering. Then Bakura closed his eyes, and Ryou did the same. Bakura breathed in Ryou's scent and slightly pulled back.

"So do you." He said in a low, soft voice. Ryou pulled in closer, shutting his eyes again. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. Bakura noticed what he was doing and jumped up from the porch. 'He, he can't like me. It's wrong! We can't, we just can't! He must have been smelling me again, yeah, that's it. He was not going to kiss me. Was NOT!' He yelled mentally as a car pulled in their way. 

"Well looks like it's time to go!" Bakura shouted nervously as he ran with his bags to the car. Ryou just sat their in shock for a second. 'What's happening between us? What's wrong with him, with me? Was I , was he, were we going to, to kiss?" He thought he walked to the car too.

"Pharoah." Bakura sneered. Yami gave him a shady glare as he and Ryou entered the car. 

"Hey Ryou, Bakura!" Yugi chirped happily from the front seat.

"Hello." Ryou said, he nudged Bakura to do the same, but all he did was flip Ryou off. 

"Oh fuck, why is she coming!" Bakura whispered to Ryou as he glanced up in the front at a girl beside Yugi. She had long, black and brown wavy hair, and haunting green eyes. 

"Hey guys." She said, her pale face and ruby lips contrasting into a smile. Bakura rolled his eyes and sank lower into his seat. 

"Hey Wintrop!" Ryou replied cheerfully. 

"Why is she here!" Bakura whispered loudly to Ryou, but unheard to the front since the radio was blaring. 

/Because she's his girlfriend. She is really nice Bakura, I don't understand why you don't like her./

//So, I can't stand that two cent hooker.// 

/Bakura, she is not a hooker./ Ryou sighed as he glanced to Bakura who was currently in the middle of a staring contest with Yami. Talk about losers…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, the Grand(e): Another chapter done. I am not so happy with how it turned out. It was better the first time, but of course the dumb old computer had to have an error on Microsoft word and I was too dumb to save after writing like three pages of work. 

Gandalf: Yeah, all well, better luck next chapter. 

God, the Grand(e): Yeah hopefully but anyway, I hope you all have a lovely April day and see you all on the flip side until next time!

Gandalf: yeah, and later days!


	4. Tell Her About It

God, the Grand(e): Howdy folks, ok this ch. Has Tea bashing! You have been forewarned.

Gandalf: Take out your goggles!

God:…. Notta clue. 

Ryou's Point Of View 

We arrived at the airport around 7:30ish. We all grabbed our bags and headed in the airport. Yugi, Yami, and Winthrop said 'bye' to Yugi's grandpa. I saw him cringe when Winthrop gave him a hug. Yami and I are pretty sure he hates her, either way Yugi's quite oblivious to the fact. 

"When's Joey coming?" I asked curiously because usually Joey would've come with his best friend, Yugi. 

"Oh, he's coming here with Mai, Serenidy, Tristan, and Duke!" Yugi exclaimed. 

"What about Tea?" I asked. 

"Who cares!" Winthrop snapped. 

//I think I like her// Bakura _would_ say that. 

"Hullo friends!" An annoyingly high voice shrieked before taking Yami into a big glomp. 

"Oh God." I heard Winthrop murmur. 

"So when are we leaving!" The block head also known as Tea asked, no, hollered. 

"Why's that thing coming?" Bakura whispered in my ear, making me smile. I just walked away and greet the others who've arrived!

"Hey Guys!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura's point of view 

I don't get him, I really don't. I mean we were about to kiss, and he acts like nothing happened. Strange. Maybe he didn't realize it. Who really knows. Does he like me or what? I hate looking at him because he gives me this gross tingly feeling. He just smiled at me and walked away-but I don't want him to go. Or do I? No. I think it's safe to say in the solitude of my own mind, that I really wish he'd of stayed. 

Whenthesungoesdown

The pharaoh is overly freaking out right now. Marik was telling him all about airplanes and how they crash. Obviously the fucking psycho Egyptian scared the hell out of him because our tickets are getting taken to go not he plane and he's restraining Yugi, and refuses to go. He won't listen to Yugi, Winthrop, or Ryou. Ryou's telling him that he's more likely to get eaten by a shark than die in a plane crash which is even worse because Malik is deathly afraid of them and he's making a vow never to set foot near water. Since when is every one so stupid? Oh wait, never mind, they always where. I laugh at my own joke and that dolt named Tristan is looking at me funny. Moron. He must think he's a fucking detective trying to solve some damned mystery in that trench coat. Too bad he's an idiot and could never solve a crime even if it was as obvious as the crimes committed on Blues Clues. ( a/n: I don't own that either) I despise that guy, he's such a dumbass. I almost feel sorry for him, wait no I don't. He fucking bought a dog who hides things from his master and makes the poor guy search the whole damned neighborhood for them! The dog even knows the guys a retard, how else could he talk to a salt and pepper shaker?

"Yami. Stop it please! It'll be ok, I'll even sit with you!" Yugi said in an attempt to calm the Pharaoh no baka down. Man, I am glad I'm not crazy! ( Ryou: *cough* ) Yami looked to think on it.

"Please Yami, for me?" Winthrop begged taking Yami's hand. 

"Yami, for me?" Yugi pleaded giving him his puppy eyes. Poor guy. He has no chance against the cuteness of his shrimp. Yami then nodded in defeat and let hold of his grasp on Yugi. 

"I'm so glad you've decided to come again Yami! You made a great choice!" Ryou said happily putting an arm around Yami's shoulders. How dare that jackass touch my Hikari!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi's point of view

So, we're boarding the plane and Ryou put an arm on my Yami's shoulder. Weirdly, I can't help but feel a little bit jealous. I don't know why! I Have Winthrop, she's beautiful, funny, and one of the nicest people I've ever met! I still can't help but feel like I'm missing something. Winthrop looks down to me and smiles, so, I give her one back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou's Point of View

Well, as usual Tea grabbed onto Yami and forced him to sit by her, leaving only a seat for Yugi. Winthrop wasn't mad though, but she really wanted to hurt Tea. Then again, who doesn't?

I sat with Bakura on the right side; him getting the window seat. I didn't really care, besides, I have the best view after all. Winthrop sat on my left side, much to Bakura's annoyance. Joey sat with Mai, Duke with Serenidy and Tristan, while Marik and Malik took the seat behind Yugi. 

"We are departing in five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts." The pilot announced over the intercom. I looked to Yami and saw him freaking out, with Yugi hugging up on him. Yugi was telling him it'll all be ok but it wasn't quite working very well because Yami was still being restrained to his seat by Tea. Marik and Bakura where laughing, as usual. 

"What a dolt!" Bakura sniggered happily. 

"No kidding, maybe next time we should just take a boat!" Winthrop joked. 

Soon, the plane lifted off, making Yami screech. Bakura and Marik enjoyed it too much. 

Ryou I can like see our house from here!" Bakura cried as he starred excitedly out the window. He looked just like a little kid. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Winthrop's point of View

I look to Ryou as he gives Bakura an affectionate smile which Bakura over looks. I think Bakura really does want Ryou and vice versa. I mean Bakura tries to hide it, but it's obvious, to everyone BUT Ryou. 

It is pretty funny that my boyfriend isn't even sitting with me. Instead, he's sitting with a psycho and a whore. Come on who names their kids after a drink? Well actually I have no place to talk since my names a hick town in the middle of no where! Any ways though, it only half bugs me. It's not like Yugi had a choice but I bet if he did, he would've sat with Yami anyways. I swear Yugi likes him more than as a friend. How could he not though, they are after all life companions. I mean they share a heart, if one dies, so does the other. Like soul mates or something. It sucks for me though, because I really do adore Yugi, but I am pretty sure us together forever is a real joke. 

I sing quietly to 'No Shoes, No shirt, No Problems.' 

"Winthrop ,what are you singing?" Ryou asks my shyly.

"No Shoes, No Shirt, No problems by Kenny C!" I exclaim. 

"I love that song!" Ryou said, his face lighting up into a cute little smile. I don't know how Bakura can stand not to just hug him!

"Me too!" I reply. 

"I went to one of concerts last summer. He's a really good performer!" Ryou tells me.

"That's so groovy! Gee, I don't even remember the last concert I went to. I think it was Britney Spears!" I say. Bakura rolled his eyes. 

"You guys really have bad taste in music, Everyone knows heavy metal is the best." Bakura sneers. 

"I don't know, I think Britney beats it!" Ryou says playfully. 

"Wow you guys are dumb." Bakura says overly dramatic making Ryou and I giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So we've been talking for an hour or so. Bakura is giving me his darkest glares. Ryou's clueless to it, it's so obvious Bakura wants his attention. 

"So Bakura, Ryou tells me you're a really good snow boarder." I say, hoping he'll start a conversation with Ryou. 

"What's it to you?" He asks coldly. 

"I was just trying to communicate with you!" I say.

"Don't." He says and turns away.

Ryou's point of View

/Bakura, she's only trying to be nice. Don't be so cruel!/

//Oh yeah, and Malik isn't gay!//

/He isn't../

//Please she's doing it on purpose, trying to taunt me!//

/Why?/

//Because she knows she can get something I can't.//

/And what's that?/

//N..n.. nothing…// What could she possibly have he couldn't? Yugi? Does he want him? He couldn't, he hates him. What exactly does he want? The world may never know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura's fallen asleep looking all peaceful and dreamy. I can't keep my eyes off him. 

"Spying huh?" Winthrop says quietly over her magazine. 

"No." I trail off.

"Right."

"I don't- I don't like him that way." I lie. 

"Oh please, you so want him!" Winthrop exclaims grinning. Sigh. To tell or not to tell?

"So maybe a little." I say.

"Yeah times 1,000." She adds on. I nod in defeat. 

"You should tell him!" She blurts out. 

"I couldn't. He doesn't want me." I say sadly. She shakes her head wildly. 

"He soooo wants you Ryou, I see the way he looks at you. I swear he loves you!" Winthrop gushes. Him love me? No, never. 

"He does Ryou."

"You really think?" I say meekly. 

"I know and if you just tell him, he'll want you too." She says happily. Maybe she's right, maybe it is finally time to let him know. That's my goal this week; to tell him about it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God: OMG!!! AHHHH Yes, I am finally done with ch. 4!! WOOT!!!!

Dess: Yay!

Gandalf: Well, that only means one thing: I love you all!

God: … 

Greebo: Welp, we're off now, see ya next year!

Marik: Chapter…

God: Yup! So later days! 

Gandalf: Oh and reviews are always welcome ^_^

God: Exactly! Welp I hope you all have a crazily kool day!

Gandalf: Later Days!


	5. Learn To Fly

Xxx Bakura's Point of View xxx

Wow, this place is great! There's all kind of colorful ponies and pretty rainbows! I'm riding a pink unicorn right now, over a rainbow.

"Wee!" I say giggling. I slide down the rainbow , no longer on the horse. I find myself falling from the sky.

"Ah!" I scream as I freefall. "Get off!" I say as something tickles and nudges me. 

I open my eyes; All just a dream. I look down to find Ryou's head on my lap and his arm around me as if I'm some damn plush toy or something! He has this peaceful little grin on his face and oh how cute; He's drooling all over my shorts. Strangely enough, he really does look adorable. Damn that is a gross word! He's such a bunny. 

He has Yugi's whore's head on his legs. I'm wondering how he managed to get in that position. He has his head on me, and is laying over the arm rest of the seats, his legs are on Winthrop, and he keeps kicking her. Good job! They do look cute though, even if it is Yugi's tramp. She actually looks, pretty? But no comparison to Ryou. 

I glance further to my left to see a sleeping Yugi, Yami, and Tea who are all huddled together. Joey and Mai are playing cards, and Tristan and Duke are arguing over who is going to show Serenidy around The Bahamas. Stupid morons; Especially the dice freak. It's so obvious she has the hots for the detective. Damn, haven't they seen the show? Of course, there are also a very awake Marik and Malik who seem to be in some kind of argument with the man sitting next to them.

Xxx Mariks Point of View xxx

Ok, me And my very unfashionable Hikari are sitting next to this strange woman who is absolutely huge! If you thought Yugi's grandpa was a fatty, wait till you see this whale. She's got this weird hair cut I believe to be a mullet, and her mousy brown hair is absolutely heinous. Come on, hasn't she seen the latest edition of 'Cosmo'? Bleck. She wears an eye patch and somewhat resembles a pirate, a very large pirate. She has really big rashes all over her and her face looked like someone slapped her with a giant sea bass! Don't even get me started on her clothes! You thought Tea's clothes were nasty, what'll you see this pig. Said woman is wearing a tropical print muumuu that has whales and palm trees all over it, lime green high water stretch pants, and these huge furry brown Eskimo boots. Man did she ever get dressed in the dark or what? Malik can't stop laughing. Doesn't he know violating fashion is a serious offense? Had we've been in Egypt, they would've pulverized him. (ok, so, maybe not.) 

"So how old are you two?" The whale bellows. 

"I'm fifteen, and he's 5000." Malik says casually. 

"It's not funny to joke boys." She scolds in her thick accent. 

"Then take off those clothes." I say. Malik gives me a playful shove and frown. I don't get it. 

The beluga, no, killer whale gives me evil eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." I snap coldly. I loovvee sounding malicious and sinister!

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes." She snaps. 

"Yeah, if you're a homeless crack whore." I snap back.

"Zats it! I'm going to eat you!" She hollers.

Xxx Malik's Point of view xxx

/Marik stop! I think she's serious!/

//I'm just having fun!//

//Yeah, but she's going to kill you!/

"Fine." He says pouting. I can't stop laughing at her though. You'd think after five hours, it'd get old, but it totally doesn't! She makes these crackling and squeaking noises when said broad moves. Marik asked her if her chair was broken. She also breathes really heavily, and oh hell does she stink! Marik even started spraying cologne on her. She took the bottle and went to the bathroom and since then, no one saw that bottle since. Joey did go to the bathroom though, but rushed right back. He said the whole think smelt of B.O., and shitty flowers. 'One of the worst smells he ever smelled.' I remember him saying. 

"He doesn't mean it mam, he's a little off in the head." I whisper to her sympathetically. 

"No one should ever talk to a queen like that!" She spits. I wish I had an umbrella. 

"What are you queen of, whales?" Marik joked. I started cracking up again, along side a few other people. Including the people in back of us; Joey, and Mai.

"Ya know, for a psychotic Egyptian, he is pretty funny!" Joey exclaims.

"What did you say!" She screams as she turns the blondes' way. He gulps. Coward. 

"I said that he's a really bad boy and shouldn't make fun of people." Joey lied. She nodded.

"Vat a good little boy vo are! And your friend is very pretty! I could sure use a gal like that around." The woman said winking at Mai. Mai grimaced and shook her head.

"Sorry hun, but I don't swing to that step." Mai said, utterly grossed out.

"I like um tough!" The whale said seductively. 

"Yeah, especially steaks." Marik replied innocently. 

"I'VE HAD IT!" The ogre hollered as she fought for dear life to stand up. 

"Damn, don't make the plane sink!" Marik cried. She slapped him with her chubby hand that revealed a club. 

"Ow you cunt!" Marik screeched. Bakura was now behind the blimp.

"Excuse me sir, but could you please unblock the isle? Some of us don't like big males blocking path ways." Bakura said, amused. 

"Good one Baku!" Marik cried in joy.

"AHEM!" The whale chocked. 

"That's a woman.." I trailed off. Bakura started cackling. 

"That, that thing is a g, g, girl?" He shrieked. He then pushed himself past the whale and ran off to the bathroom. 

"GO away!" Bakura cried as she beated on the door. 

"AHHH!" She screamed. 

"Excuse me, miss, but we are going to have to relocate you to the front; Some of our customers are complaining and they are saying it's all you…" An attendant trailed off. She looked like she was about to kill him, but then agreed and went off. Bakura came out of the bathroom and sat in her now empty seat.

Xxx Normal Point of view xxx

Bakura high-five d the two.

"We got rid of her!" Marik cried as he hugged Bakura. Bakura pushed him off.

"No." He stated flatly. 

"Why aren't you over there with your lady and the tramp?" Marik asked motioning to the seats Ryou and Winthrop were located in. 

"Thank you, I knew she was a tramp!" Bakura said in victory. 

"Like it isn't obvious." Marik stated matter of factly. 

"No she isn't Marik. Your just out of your mind." Malik said, folding his arms inward.

"Hikari it's only apparent." Marik rolled his eyes. 

"Besides, it looks like she has already got her heart set on stealing Kura's man." Marik teased. Bakura shot him a ferocious glare. 

"Don't you ever say that you trash can!" Bakura cursed.

"Whatdaya mean? You three looked so cute." Marik gushed.

"No I didn't! I looked fierce and mighty!" Bakura protested. 

"No Kura, sorry, but all you looked was cute; Like a bunny." Marik said happily. 

"Malik, I thought you weren't gay!" Marik gasped. 

"I can think something is cute without being a homosexual Marik. Geez." 

"You can?" Marik asked, confused. Malik just shook his head. 

"So why did you get up?" 

"To go to the bathroom nosey." Bakura hissed.

"Oh pissy wissy! What's a matter, did Ryou-kuns give Kura-poo a wittle bone?" Marik cooed. Giggling. Bakura was about to sock Marik, but Marik, being the cunning guy he is, stopped it. 

"So cutesy wutsey tomb robber has a softy spot." Malik said, grinning. 

"Shut up you blonde bimbos!" Bakura cursed as he stomped off to his regular seat. Malik and Marik just snickered. 

Xxx Bakura's Point of View xxx

Whoa, now he's even weirder looking. He's laying on his back now and has his head on the pillow in my seat. He looks like he's being seduced or something. I wish I was the one who was causing such a travail. There's so many things I could teach him. Ah, dirty thoughts! Hurry think something clean! Like… TEA! 'Ewww!' I think as I lift Ryou's upper body and rest him once more in my lap. I have him at my mercy, he's just lucky I'm nice; no wait never mind, he's just lucky I'm not a pervert. 

"Hehe, that feels, pleasant." Ryou says cutely, giggling. I just stare at him with wide eyes. What's the baka talking about? And who in all Ra's rebellion says 'pleasant'? 

Ryou cuddles his head into my stomach more. Man I want him. Anyways, Winthrop is waking up; Damn. 

"Oh hey Bakura." She says quietly, eyeing my sleeping Ryou. Wow, I said my; as in my own, I mean the or a not my. Damn he's making me go crazy. She giggles.

"He sleeps funny." She says. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Mrs. Prissy Pants huh? What he isn't good enough for you? Let me tell you something missy I-"

"I just mean he looks sweet, that's all." She says, smiling. 

"See, I knew you cheat on Starfish Jr." I protest. She grins and shakes her head. 

"No, sorry, but I really like Yugi. I'd never do anything like that too him, who could? He is absolutely a cutie pie!" She gushed.

"Matter of opinion." I state. Ryou is so much hotter. 

I look down to Ryou again. The sun is glimmering on his face; illuminating his skin. He looks so, so something. Beautiful. I get lost just starring at the innocent hump on my lap. This is getting so pathetic; I really want to touch him. So I do, I'll risk waking him up and scaring the living day lights out of him. I'll just tell him I lost my gum in his hair or something.

His hair is so soft and fluffy. I can't stop stroking him, my hand refuses to retract. I try to pull back but my hands stuck in Ryou's sweet intoxication. Stupid hand.

"You like him a lot, don't you?" Winthrop questions. That nosy bitch! 

"No I hate him." I reply simply, trying to stop caressing him. Stupid Ryou, stupid hand. 

"That's why you've been touching him for the last ten minutes right?" Winthrop retorts, raising a dark eyebrow. 

"Don't get testy with me you tramp!" I hiss. Wow, I can't believe I've been touching him for ten whole minutes! 

"I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't realize you were still in denial." She said as she picked up a magazine. What's that supposed to mean?

"What are you on to?" I snap, giving her an intimidating glare. 

"What is wrong with you two? Isn't it obvious you both have feelings for each other!" She exclaims. 

Starfish twins are up now, and they are looking at us. Must mean they got tired of Marik and Malik's spit balls of doom, and Marik's constant poking. 

"Winthrop, what's wrong?" Yugi asks sympathetically. He's so caring, it's disgusting. 

"Oh Bakura just-" She starts before I reach my hand and cover her mouth. 

"She just had a bad piece of lamb." I hiss before taking my hand off her mouth. 

"Our secret." I whisper. I won't have her telling those two because then they'd tell all their other stupid friends. 'Omg, you love Ryou; let's tell him!' They'd shout; especially Tea. So, how come Marik never sent her to the shadow realm?

Winthrop nods and goes back to her bondage loving oaf. So, of course I go back to staring longingly at my bunny. Which just reminded me I'm hungry. Weird. 

I take an index finger and run it over his chin, which I'd forgotten had had tons of drool on it. So I lick my finger to taste his sweet drool. One day, I want more than a finger of it. OK, that's weird. Why did I do that? It must be the high altitude or something. I caress his cheek again and my heart is fluttering. It's a really disgusting feeling; like a butterfly. Nasty little beasts those are, they are too pretty like R- not even going to say it. 

All of a sudden Ryou squirms a little and sticks his thumb in his mouth. His eyes flutter open slowly. OH shit. I move my hand quickly and pretend to itch my arm. 

"I feel like I am flying." Ryou says sleepily, a slight giggle. Okay, who gave him the shrooms? Who ever did, can I please get one? Oh, wait, never mind I knocked that habit. Heh. God, am I ever stupid. Well, truthfully it's more like Duke went to rehab, and stopped selling drugs and because last time I beat the hell out of Ryou. Stupid self. 

"Uh, kid, it's just a plane." I say simply, eyeing him oddly. 

"Oh my holly day lights! I forgot! It's just I was laying down and- Hey wait; Bakura, how am I laying down?" He asks, struggling to get up. 

"Sleeping hurts." He says as he rubs his back. Even that was cute. Sigh, I am hopeless. 

"You moved… somehow, I don't really know how you ended up like that though." I say. He glances to me and smiles.

"I'm sorry." He says politely.

"What are you sorry for?" I ask, he's confusing me.

"For you know, somehow ending up on you… Again." He says and looks away. 

Xxx Ryou's Point of View xxx

I wonder how I ended in such an odd position. All well. I think we are due to arrive soon though. Tea's making some comment of how the water reminds her of Yami's eyes, which I totally don't get because any ditz with half a mind could tell they were maroon. 

"Tea, his eyes are crimson.." Winthrop says sharply. 

"Well they're still pretty!" Tea squeaks. Yami just shakes his head and goes back to telling Marik how he's going to be murdered if he doesn't stop insert annoying thing here. All Marik and Malik do is laugh though because the Pharaoh wouldn't lay a finger on them. 

"Brotherly love." Bakura say smiling. 

"Erm, Kura, they aren't related." I remind him. 

"Don't take my moment." he says sharply. I just shake his head. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll be arriving our destination in five minutes. Fasten seat belts." The announcer says. Finally, we're there!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God, the Grand(e): Yay, they arrived! Finally, I put that chapter up, which I was actually planning to do Friday! All well. Anyways, sorry about the plane landing thing. I have no idea how long it would take for Yugi and Co. to arrive to the Grand Bahama Airport, since, well I have no idea where Domino City isn't exactly, well, real. X.x So, use your imagination and dance!

Gandalf: Yeah, do the monkey! *does monkey*  


God: If I could marry one thing, it would definitely have to be a can of Coca-Cola. Oh, I love my coke! * hugs coke can* 

Gandalf: I'd marry cupcakes!

Greebo, the dragon: I'd marry the Evil Bompadomp Dino-Lizard!

Gandalf: -_-;; why….

God: Well let's see uh, kool-aide rules! I wish one day that I would wake up and turn into a big kool-aide pitcher so I could dance to the kool-aide song!

Greebo: Oh yes ^__^ Then people could drink you! Fun!!!!!

God: Exactly! n_n 

Gandalf: Thank you to all of our reviewers, you're all really scandalous, just like God, her self!

God: *bows* Thank you Gandzie!

Gandalf: ^_^ No probz!

Marik: Well, if I could marry anyone, I'd marry myself!

Bakura: Why dolt?

Marik: Cuz I am the hottest and everyone knows it ^_^

Bakura: 0_o…. Ryou's better but anyways-

Marik: T_T I am the best and don't you forget it Kura-pooh!

Bakura: *eye roll* Anyways, see you all next chapter I guess!

God: Yup, buh-bye!

Gandalf: Yes, and later days!


	6. Going Under

"Ok. Therefore, we have six rooms and thirteen people. "Yugi said pointing to the six plastic keys that where lined up in front of him on the hotel room floor. 

"Joey and I'll share a room." Mai said happily. Yugi handed her a key.

"Yami and I'll share a room!" Marik shouted out merrily while jumping up and down.

"No we won't!" Yami exclaimed, totally abashed.

"Ok… Well then who else will share a room with Marik?" Yugi asked only to find a very silent hotel room. Yugi sweat dropped. 

"Malik, what about you?" Yugi suggested, sending him a pleading look. 

"I have to live with him ever day, isn't that enough?" Malik roared.

"Please Malik you're the only one who can contr- ok, the only one who can well with stand him. Please?" Yugi begged, giving his best Chibi eyes.

"Damnit." Malik muttered under his breath before snatching a key and dragging Marik away.

"See you in a bit!" Marik hollered as he was being chocked. 

"Tristan, could you and Duke share a room?" Winthrop asked, combing her hands through her dark tresses. 

"Yeah, cause you sure as hell aren't staying with my sis." Joey retorted, raising an 'intimidating' eyebrow at said two.

"Whatever." The other two murmured as they grabbed the key and left to find their room. 

"Come on dice freak." Tristan urged before walking out the door. 

"Ryou, would it be ok if Bakura and you shared a room?" Yugi questioned. Ryou glanced to his Yami who had on his usual I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Here scowl on. 

"Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"I don't care." He stated, annoyance dripping from his voice. 

"Ok, we will then." Ryou said simply, Inside he was actually quite relived Bakura had said 'yes'. Ryou grabbed the key for room 335.

"No, get room 336." Bakura commanded.

"Bakura, they're not much different." 

"Ryou… get key 336. I will not stay in a room with the letter 5 in it." Bakura announced, receiving estranged glances. 

"Ok Bakura, whatever you want." Ryou said worry sounding in his voice. 

"I'll share a room with Yami!" Tea replied happily, flipping her brown locks. 

"Sorry Tea, but I am sharing a room with Winthrop and Yugi." Yami said quickly. 

"Then kick Winthrop out and I'll stay instead!" She exclaimed. 

"Actually, you'll be sharing a room with Serenidy. Sorry." Winthrop said, already irritated by said brunette.

"No Yugi! I want to share a room with you just as much as she does!" Tea screeched.

"The only difference is I am his _Girlfriend_." Winthrop roared, looking like she was about to impound the cerulean orbed girl across from her. 

"Cat fight!" Bakura whispered, excited. Any kind of fighting was great for him.

"So, I could be dating Yami." Tea replied moronically. 

"Ok, you know what fine! I will just stay with freaking Marik and Malik then!" Winthrop hissed, fury blazing in her eyes. 

"Ok." Tea agreed gleefully.

"Winthrop, are you sure?" Yugi whispered to her. 

"I'll be fine." She said, giving him her best reassuring smile. He kissed her on the cheek receiving two very pissed off glares. Unfortunately, for Winthrop, she caught them both. 

*************************************************************

Bakura's point of view

"Okay, room 336 is located at the end of this hallway." My Hikari tells me informatively. He thinks he is all smart and all, I will show him.

"How do you know Ryou?" I ask skeptically.

"I have a map right here." He says, showing me it. Stupid smart, hot Hikari. 

"Know-it-all." I mutter, making him smile. That is supposed to be an insult. Kids these days… sheesh.

"This is your first time staying at a resort, isn't it Bakura?" Ryou asks me, his eye size increasing. 

"Well have you ever taken me to one before?" I retort. Hey, after all, it was a stupid question. 

"Sorry." He whispers softly. I just roll my eyes as he unlocks our door. 

The room is not as big as I thought it would be. I guess its ok for a soon-to-be couple though, depending on how wild I feel. I smirk at my before thought, receiving a weird look from Ryou. 

"Do you like the room?" He asks hopefully. Does it really matter?

"Sure I guess." I reply coolly, throwing my bags on one of two beds. 

"This resort is huge!" He exclaims, looking out the window. 

"Oh my god! Why are all those girls only in there underwear!" I proclaim. He gives me a cute smile and giggles. Cringe, why must I urge to hug him, why?

"Bakura! Those are swim suits!" He replies, still giggling. I go into scowling mode major.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hiss. He stops laughing and brushes some silvery white hair behind his ears.

"Swimsuits are special outfit's girls wear swimming. I must admit, they do resemble underwear and a bra though." Ryou admits to me. I sit next down on the flower printed bed next to him.

"Are we wearing one of those?" 

"Kura, no, unless you want to… Boys usually just wear swim shorts, or trunks." Ryou relies knowingly. I swear this kid is a genius. 

"Oh." I say brilliantly. He looks into my eyes and beams happily. Hm. An odd look. It makes me want to get closer, which is why I must do something. I get up and jump on the bed, bouncing him to the floor.

"Thanks." He mutters, rubbing his back. I give him an innocent smile.

"I didn't do anything." I reply, still jumping. He shakes his head, stands up, and starts jumping with me. 

Wee! This is fun! I do not know why we never did this before! He's jumping along side me happily, a big grin on his face. All of a sudden, his leg goes out and he jumps on me, making me fall over with him in my arms. He is on top of me, a bewildered look in his eyes, like a lost child. His mouth is slightly open, just waiting to be kissed. We are so close, my arms wrapped around him. He scans my face and closes his mouth. My eyes look to his again. Shit. Now I can't move them away and I can feel my face UN consciously getting closer. It's like a reflex. His eyes close a little, glazing over. Another inch and-

"Heyya Guys whatcha doin!" Joey yells, bursting through the door scaring the hell out of Ryou and I, making him jump off of me. An inch! 

"Whoa, did I interrupt something?" Only the best moment of my life. 

"No, nothing at all, we were just jumping on the bed and I fell!" Ryou said enthusiastically. 

"Well, anyways, Yug, Yami, Winthrop, Mai, and I are going swimming. You guys gunna come?" He asks.

"Sure!" Ryou exclaims. 

"Why isn't Marik or Malik going?" I hiss.

"Sight seeing with Duke, Tristan, and Serenidy." Joey answers. I accept his answer and go back to swinging my feet. 

"OK, well, we'll meet you down the hall in ten, ok?" Ryou tells him. He nods, waves, and closes the door. Ryou looks a little nervous. Hm.

"Di-did you want to go swimming?" He asks, searching through his bags.

"Sure." I say. I do know something I'd rather do besides swim, but I don't think Ryou would want to… heh… Dirty… 

"You know those shorts with the weird material?" He questions me. He must be talking about the weird shiny black ones.

"Yeah." I reply. 

"Put those on and I'll be back in a sec." He says as he heads to the bathroom. 

Ryou steps out of the bathroom and is wearing only a pair of white shorts, sandals, and a fish print towel draped around his shoulders. His smooth, peachy chest is naked, looking all the more tempting. I can't help but stare.

"Uh… Kura… What are you looking at?" He asks, as if he doesn't know.

"The door… I think it moved." I lie; he shakes his head and throws a towel at me. 

"Come on." He says as I put on some sandals and head out the door after him. 

*************************************************************

Normal Point of view

"Why is the water that color!" Yami exclaims as he shyly dips his foot into the warm Caribbean water. 

"Because it wanted to." Bakura scoffs from his sitting place along the sand.

"Come in Bakura, the water is great!" Ryou calls to him from the water. 

"Yeah come on!" Joey calls out in unison. 

"I think I am cool." Bakura says coolly, throwing some crystal white sand into the air. 

"What is the thief king afraid of a little water?" Yami exclaimed. Bakura flips him off and scowled, making Yami roll his eyes and run, then dive into the water. Bakura just watched the others jumping, pushing, and playing in the waves. 'This is freaking degrading.' He thought as he looked as his half-naked self, only adorned in shorts. 

"Bakura please come in the water!" Ryou pleaded as he sat next to his Yami, dripping. 

"Go away, your soaked… You're getting me wet!" Bakura scolded as he scooted further from his light. 

"That's the whole point of swimming!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well I think it's quite stupid." Bakura said emotionlessly. He didn't wasn't about to look like he was enjoying himself. 

"Whatever." Ryou said as re ran back into the water.

"Ryou, what do you have on your mind… You're smirking for some reason." Joey asked his white haired friend.

"A plan to get my stubborn half into the water." He said grinning, and winking. "I'm ok, just remember that." He said before diving under the water. He swam off into deeper water, and checked back to see if Bakura was watching him. 'Great!' He thought. 

*************************************************************

Bakura's point of view

'Where is he? He hasn't come up for at least thirty 50 seconds….' I think as I stand up to look over the water, seeing no white haired light. Where is he!

"Where's Ryou!" I shout to his stupid friends. They look around to find out, he isn't around.

"Oh my god!" Yugi says, letting go of Winthrop to look. I run into the water.

"Ryou!" I call. No answers. Oh, my god, where is he…

"Ryou!" I yell nothing. Oh fuck. What if a shark got him, or worse…? I dive under water to search. Oh my god. My white haired angel is lying on the bottom of this rotten ocean. I swim to him, and pull the body into my arms.

"Bakura!" Yugi calls, running after me to the shore. I sink down on my knees with my light in my arms. He's not breathing!

"Yugi why isn't there air coming out of him!" I panic. Winthrop runs to us and jumps down. She puts her head over his heart. 

"His heart is still beating!" She exclaims.

"Someone give him mouth to mouth!" Mai shouts.

"Mouth to what!" I exclaim. Joey is just standing there, he isn't even fazed.

"I'll do it!" Winthrop exclaims before diving down to capture Ryou's mouth. I push her away and take her place. No one touches him but me. 

All of a sudden, his eyes open as my mouth touches his, and he starts cracking up. What the fuck!

"What the hell? Are you out of your mind?" I shout. He looks up in my eyes and just goes into hysterics. 

"Ryou?" Winthrop says a confused look across her face. What is the kid's problem?

"You… You fell for it! Well, well, looks like the thief king has been beaten!" He giggles. 

"What are you talking about baka?" I shout. 

"It was a trick to get you in the water!" What? He faked death to get me in the water, and he is laughing his ass off? Oh, hell no, no one messes with my feelings. The little bitch makes me worry and thinks he is going to get away with it? 

I push him off me, rise up, and trample away. 

"Bakura! Bakura wait!" He calls. No one makes me give a damn; I can't go showing weaknesses like that. I am turning in to a mother-fucking baby. 

"It was a joke!" He shouts. 

*************************************************************

Yami's Point of View

I am running after Bakura, why who really knows? Oh yeah, because his Hikari totally dissed him. Oh… that was cold. 

"Tiigghhtt move!" I yell to the break-dancers, as they break danced. ( a/n sorry, I felt the need to be extremely random and make Yami a gangster for a split sec. x.x )

Anyways, as I said, I ran along, run, run, run. Well, There sits Good ol' *cough* Bakura alone on the beach. Man, does he ever look mad. Wait, why am I here again? I pull my extremely irregular hair in confusion. Oh, yes! Drowning!

I sit next to him, fearing the worst… a crying Bakura. I just made an oxy moron! Hah!

"Yo Kura." I say to him. He gives me an icy glare and turns away. Roast on me. 

"Go away porcupine head." He snaps, not taking an eye away from the ocean. 

"Say werd? Look dawg, I know Ryou straight up dissed you an' all, playing all dead and shiz, but let's talk." I consol.

"How many pet tranquilizers did Yugi have to give you for you to calm down on the plane?" He asks me. ( a/n the real reason Yami went on the plane! ) 

"Erm, six? Hm, or maybe it was seven. I can't keep it straight homie." I tell him truthfully. He just shakes his silvery white chaotic tresses in frenzy. 

"I feel you. I mean, if Yugi did that to me, I would straight trip too. He just wanted you to swim with him Bakura. I think he feels you G." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He hisses.

"He likes you." Bakura's shady brown eyes look as if they're about to pop out of his head.

"No… he doesn't." He replies satisfied. 

"You can't change the facts. Just like you can't change that you ya know, feel him too." I state softly, my voice carrying in the afternoon wind.

"Maybe, I mean. I do, you know, care for him a squiggle. Just losing him, it scares the hell out of me and I don't like it. I don't like that I feel for him this way Yami. I am not some dolt; I know it would never work." 

"You can't choose who you love, it just happens you know? Maybe it won't work because you just won't let it tomb robber. Either way, I am hungry, and am very afraid of what Winthrop and Yugi are doing. So, I need to go bug them." I say as I get up and run to go back to my secret love and the boyfriend stealer.

*************************************************************

Normal Point of View

Ryou walked along the sandy beach pondering. Wondering why Bakura was so mad at him for his little prank. Could he have really cared? Ryou wasn't so sure of that. He really felt guilty though and wished he would come across his Egyptian look-a-like. 

Said teen nearly cried out in joy, when he saw his other half sitting alone.

"Bakura!" He called. Bakura looked to where his name was heard and saw an innocent face running towards him. Ryou. He knew it was to happen sooner or later. 

"Bakura!" The teen said, out of breath by the time he met the ex-tomb robber. Bakura didn't reply, he just starred into the sun-setting horizon. Ryou hesitantly plopped himself down. 

"Bakur-"

"Ryou…" Bakura said no more then a whisper.

"Yeah?" 

"I don't know." He said before turning to his light, his beautiful light.

"Look, I am really sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to." Ryou announced his voice cracking. Bakura smiled. He knew Ryou's first words to him would be an apology, his Ryou was so predictable.

"Whatever. I'm just hungry." Bakura complained. Ryou had a tear falling from the corner of his eye.

"Ryou, stop crying. Nothings wrong!" Bakura exclaimed. Oh man, why did his light have to be so darn cute?

"I, I just don't want you to be mad." Ryou cried. Bakura looked his other half in the eyes. 

"Ryou, I am not mad, ok? I promise, now can we please go eat?" He begged. Tears still shed down Ryou's face.

"Look, we cane even just pretend it never happened please just stop your bawling and lets go. Vacations are supposed to be fun, so let's go eat!" Bakura comforted. Ryou threw himself on his darker side, frightening Bakura. He hesitantly put a hand on Ryou's back and caressed. It felt so good to Bakura to have his light so close. Ryou sobs slowly started to soften.

"I just put myself in your position, and if that ever happened to- someone, then I don't know what I'd do." Ryou wailed. 

"I know." Bakura said, too busy indulging in the close proximity between Ryou and him to listen too intently. Bakura drank in every moment of it, not wanting to let the beauty in his arms go. 

"It's freezing." Ryou said his body still slightly damp. 

"Yeah…" Bakura agreed. Ryou nuzzled into Bakura, feeling his warmth. 

"Ryou…" Ryou then realized what he was doing and started blushing profusely. 

"We should go and change to go to dinner!" Ryou exclaimed, before jumping up so to not face Bakura. Bakura soon followed.

*************************************************************

"Why do I have to wear a suit for dinner?" Bakura pouted as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was adorned in a white collared shirt, black slacks, and a matching blazer. 

"Because Bakura, this restaurant has a dress code." Ryou said simply, buttoning up his sleeves.

"Why? Didn't you say it was called 'Churchill's Chop House'? Sounds pretty McDonald's like to me." Bakura replies, resulting in an eye rolling Ryou.

"Bakura… What am I going to do with you?" He said exasperated, as he undid his Yami's uneven shirt buttons and re-did them. Bakura had a slight tinge to his cheeks, but he hid it well. 

"Why do we have to go with Yami, Yugi, and Winthrop? Come on, I mean, he's still acting like a gangster."

"No Bakura, he has calmed down. You know you really do like Winthrop, and Yugi is nice. Jesus Kura, give them a chance." Ryou pleaded. Bakura just stood there giving his best I-Don't-Want-To stance. 

"Come on you." Ryou said, grabbing Bakura's hand as he pulled him to the hallway. 

"Heyya guys!" Yugi chirped, scurrying along holding hands with Winthrop and a very agitated Yami. The three were also dressed up; Yugi and Yami in white bloused and slacks, Yugi's tan. Winthrop had on a floor length gothic style ball gown, which had thick sleeveless black straps attached to the same color corset that connected to the skirt, which was flowing, with a maroon print. Bakura wondered how Yugi and Yami's hair was 'dress to impress.' 

"Hey guys!" Ryou cried with a grin. 

"You look nice." Ryou told them happily.

"As do you two." Winthrop said, eyeing a huffy Bakura.

"I didn't know tomb robbers had class." Yami teased, eye browing the white-haired spirit. 

"I didn't know it was possible for a Pharaoh to look so ridiculous." Bakura retorted. Yami scowled. 

"Why!" He protested looking at his younger look-a-like. 

"Yami, be nice!" Yugi begged. Yami looked as if he was about to kill everyone ( a/n especially Winthrop! Winthrop: Eep! X_x) at that very moment. Yami just pouted and followed the others. 

They came to a swanky colonial -style eatery that was very posh. Everyone had on tuxes, and dresses. The skylight caught the two Yami's eyes. 

"Shiny…" Bakura said slowly, as he looked up. 

"Sparkles.." Yami added. Yugi, Winthrop, and Ryou sweat dropped before being greeted by a hostess.

"Hi! Welcome to Churchill's Chop House! Party of five?" She asked in her high, squeaky tone.

"Yes." 

"Okay then, follow me!" The lady said. Ryou and Yugi pulled their Yami's out of their trances and headed to the booth they were to sit at. Ryou sat across the table from Bakura, who sat next to Yugi, who sat next to Yami; Winthrop was next to Ryou, much to Yami's pleasure.

"Here are your menus!" The hostess chirped as she walked off.

"Nice place." Ryou said happily, looking around at the elegant room. Bakura starred idly at the Ryou's twinkling eyes. He admired him for a minute, until Ryou returned to facing forward. Ryou noticed his Yami's glare, but quickly announced it to himself as his Yami seeing something shiny. 

"Yeah, and tonight the moon really plays it off wonderfully." Winthrop added. 'It plays off something else wonderfully too.' Yami thought as he starred down at his tri-color haired smaller half. Yugi looked up and gave Yami one of his famous bright smiles that always made Yami melt. Yami returned his smile with an equally handsome one, eyes so full affection. Winthrop watched as the four men starred at each other, all thinking the other was oblivious. 

"Must be a full moon." She said under her breath. She fumbled with her silverware, as she watched a little enviously as her boyfriend flirted with his other half. The two were playing tick tack toe, giggling majorly, which was cute if you weren't one of the two's girl-friends who just happened to be sitting on the other side of the table. Lately, she really felt like this relationship was one sided. She knew she was being stupid, that Yugi also looked at Yami with love, the same way he had once looked at Winthrop. She sighed, as she starred to the white heads next to her, who were talking about whales and drinking the champagne they had gotten with their fake ids. 

Dinner went by pretty much uneventfully. Not too much of a disaster as Bakura had thought and hoped for. ( Marik: Damn! ) They paid the bill and headed up to each other's rooms for a night of peace.

Ryou unlocked the hotel room door after waving good-byes to his other friends. He then went and nearly passed out of exhaustion on the bed. Bakura then followed, jumping next to Ryou. He threw off all his clothes and quickly stripped to his boxers. 

"God Kura, take it off." Ryou joked, slowly undoing his own clothing. He threw off his shoes and pants and crawled under the bedding. Bakura jumped on the bed next to Ryou and buried himself in the covers too.

"Erm, Kura, aren't you going to sleep in the other bed?" Ryou asked confused.

"Eh, there where bad aids and dead spiders in it and it was gross, so, no." He quickly replied. 

"Whatever." Ryou said dreamily, turning to his side, not surprisingly scooting closer to Bakura. He didn't say it, but he was glad to share a bed with his darker half. (Who wouldn't be?!?) Bakura felt his light scooting closer and yearned to pull him close. 'Damn you Ryou!' He thought, as he turned to the same side his light faced. He peered to Ryou, who had already drifted to dreaming. 'One day.' Bakura thought, 'one day.' At that, the Yami closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

*************************************************************

God: Stupid Mr. C, he broke on me again! I had another page written up, then he went and had an error on me, so, the part I was GOING to put in about Winthrop, Malik, and Marik goes un-read, because I am way too lazy to re-write it x.x

Gandalf: same here…

Frodo: I smell fudge… I hate fudge! *freaks out and hides under table*

Gandalf: -_-; That's what you get for letting a friend help out with authoresses notes..

Frodo: And OMG! **Sugar Kat **has a one ring to rule them all! Ack! *dies*

Gandalf: 0_o

God: Yep, welp, erm thanks for the review! Yeah, **Rikainiel**, Winthrop isn't a bad person; she just picked a closet gay x.x

Gandalf: And no worries Pal, Yami and Yugi will get their share of fluff in all due time! 

Greebo: Exactly, and thank you for the review! Well, I know I'm hungry… and I want NAMU!

God: Hold your horses Greebz… sheesh…

Greebo: *hearts in eyes* I love golden snakes…

Gandalf: Oh get over it would ya? Well, anyways, see you all next chapter, and remember, if it ain't swinging, it don't got meanin!

Greebo: And I L-

God: NO Greebz. Anyways, see ya'll on the flip side!

Sauruman: Oh and Nope, God doesn't own McDonald's or Churchill's Chop house x.x That restaurant is seriously in the Bahamas, cool eh?

Kokomo, the Kat (with a K): Not truly x.x


	7. Five o'clock Somewhere

Gandalf: Hey Players, what is hip happening?

Sauruman: Not your hair do.

Gandalf: 0_o… 

God, the Grand(e): *waves* I feel like putting a disclaimer on this chapter, so I am going to!!!!

Gandalf: *ahem* Nope, God does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, or The Bahamas!

Greebo, the Dragon: Now, on with the show!

**************************************************************

Ch. 7 When the sun Goes Down

**

Bakura's Point of View

I to move my leg, then I realize, I am trapped. I look down to find a sleeping, and very adorable Ryou attached to my leg, like it's about to fall off or something. His face keeps digging and nuzzling into it. I begin to smile at the sight, but then it changes into a scowl because I have just come to realize it's cutting off my circulation.

"Ryou!" I exclaim, trying my best to shake him off. He makes a squealing sound and holds it tighter. 

"Ra, please just let go!" I beg. He doesn't shift. I grumble and reach down and try to pry him off. He struggles and screams. Damn, you'd think I was killing him or something.

"Ryou!" I holler. His long, flirty eyelashes flutter open tediously. He then glances to where his hands are tightly woven, screeches and let's go.

"How did I get down here?" He voices groggily. I rub my leg.

"Sh, it's ok sweetie your going to be just fine." I coo to it. I think it likes that because it hasn't fallen off yet. Ryou stares at me funny and rubs his adorable fudge colored peepers.

"Well, anyways, morning Kura!" He chirps happily. I give him a half smile and go back to nursing my leg.

"Sorry." He mutters, giggling.

"It's ok, he forgives you!" I inform him happily. He gives me a great big beam and runs off to the bathroom. 

**************************************************************

Ryou's Point of View

I waltz out of the bathroom to find Bakura still petting his leg. It's kind of cute, but in a very psychotic kind of way. 

"Are you ready to go boating today?" I ask excitingly. He stares at me cluelessly.

"Do we have to wear sailor outfits?"

"Bakura, why would we have to wear one of those?" I ask, tilting my head in confusion. He shrugs and looks for some clothes. 

I can't keep my eyes off of him when he looks that good; wearing shady blue shorts, and a tight fitted black-tee. I just stare in aw at my handsome Yami. I can't help but admire him as he puts on his eyeliner. I want to be with him so bad. I swear we would look so good together, him holding me; us cuddling under the stars. I sigh and go into daydreaming. 

"Heya Ryou!" Marik shrieks as he saunters in the door with a pissed off Winthrop, and an exhausted looking Malik. Wow, I didn't even see them walk in the door. I jump. 

"Oh, uh, hi Malik." I reply hesitantly, blushing slightly. He gives me a big grin and pats me on the cheek. Then I look up and realize what he is wearing. Why on earth did Malik let him out of the room! He has on glittery short-shorts, showing off his smooth, tanned legs, and this tight, midriff bearing long sleeved shirt that has pink and black stripes. 

"You look like a man whore." Bakura remarks. 

"Wow! Oh my gosh Kura, how do your legs breath in those? They are so long!" Marik gawks starring at Bakura's shorts. 

"Funny, I could've sworn you were the one who looked funny." Malik grumbles. Winthrop and he look about ready to pass out. 

"Long night?" I ask them softly. Malik and Winthrop groan and nod their heads wildly. 

"Oh Hikari, you are just jealous because I didn't get you a matching pair!" Marik replies. 

"Oh, you got me there." Malik retorts. 

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Bakura asks in his usual harsh tone. 

"Oh bless my virgin eyes! I almost forgot!" Marik squeals.

"Virgin… right…" Winthrop mocks. 

"Yugi told us to come get you so we can go rent that boaty thing! Gosh, I just can't wait to show off my hot bod, I already know Yami will just drown in drool!" Marik said proudly, jingling his many bracelets.

"Are you guys ready then?" Malik asks. 

"Yeah, I just need my backpack and we're out!" I reply joyously. 

"Sick and tired of hearing all these people talk about, what's the deal with this pop life and when is it gonna fade out? Think you got to realize what we're doin is not a trend!" Marik belts out happily as we walk down the Lucaya Resort Hallways to the lobby. Everyone is starring at us funny; especially when Marik gets to the chorus.

"This must be Pop!" He chirps, ballet dancing along. Malik looks like he is about to murder his look-alike.

"MARIK!"

**************************************************************

Malik's Point of View

"MARIK!" I screech.

"Hikari, don't be mad. I won't steal the show, you can sing with me too!" Marik tells me happily. Oh mother fucking joy, let's all rejoice and sing 'Joy to the World.'

"Could you just shut up for a second!" I command. He just saunters around, spreading glitter everywhere like some gay fairy, giggling like crazy.

"What in the hell is up with him today! Did you forget to give him his A.D.D. meds?" Bakura snaps.

"Fine, you try staying in the exact same room with him for a night and you see how you come out in the morning, because trust me, you sure as hell won't sleep!" I holler.

"It's not my fault the neighbors kept waking you and Winny up every twenty minutes." Marik says in defense. 

"Marik you idiot, that was you and your constant singing and dancing! Don't even get me started on our 'sight seeing' adventures. Honestly, I don't even know why I bother with you, you don't even care about my opinion, you selfish twit! All you love is yourself!" I roar.

"Don't forget his stupid monologues! He recited ten of them; Ten! Seven about sexual situations with Yami or Brad Pitt!" Winthrop exclaims. 

"Oh please, don't hate, congratulate." My Yami sasses. 

"Malik, you're just mad because in the end I get more complements! It isn't my fault I am so beautiful! I'm sorry Malik, I just don't like you that way." Like what that way? I can't stand him! He is the biggest idiot you'll ever meet. I storm off and wait outside the building for them.

**************************************************************

Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and everyone else hurried down to the rental place down by the docks. The place they happened to be renting from was called 'Bubo's Boat Bonanza' and was owned by a huge, portly man in his mid-forties. 

Yugi and Yami strolled up to the booth.

"Hello sir." Yugi said, giving the man a polite smile. 

"Have you seen any aliens around here kid?" The man asked suspiciously, almost in a whisper. Yami glared at him while his Hikari shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry; I don't think I have." Yugi said truthfully. 

"Well you do know that one out of every five people in the Bahamas is an alien right?" 

"I did!" Marik exclaimed happily.

"Ah, well I knew there was at least one smart one." The man said, smiling at Marik.

There where a few people in line in back of Yugi's huge party that was getting quite annoyed.

"I don't have time for this!" The tall brunette with ice blue eyes hissed. There was also two younger boys with him; A blue haired one, and the younger one with raven hair that swept down his back.

Bakura pushed Yugi aside and took over.

"Can we just get the damn keys for that damn 'Lady of France' boat now?" Bakura demanded, stamping an impatient foot. The brunette then pushed everyone aside and stepped up to the booth.

"Here must be a mistake because I rented the 'Lady of France!' He exclaimed.

"Seto?" Yugi questioned.

"Great. I take a vacation to get away from you feeble minded croons and yet here you are. Thanks for ruining everything." Seto spat, placing a slender, yet muscular arm on his hip. Yugi looked offended and saddened by his remark, so casually Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace. He could do this because Winthrop was sitting on a dock with Ryou, and Serenidy. Amazingly, Duke and Tristan did NOT follow. 

"Well hiya KS!" Marik squealed, before pulling Mokuba into a hug. Mokuba turned purple from lack of air. Malik whacked Marik on the head and pulled him away from Mokuba.

"Let go, your wrinkling my outfit! Do you know how much this designer shirt cost?" He hollered, brushing the imaginary dirt off his shirt. Malik rolled his eyes before sticking his hand in his pockets and walking towards where Ryou, Winthrop, and Serenidy where. 

"Anyways, it's our boat!" Yami snarled, trying to intimidate Seto. 

"Oh my, I've a mistake! I signed you both the same boat! I tell you, it's the abductions! They are getting to me! Damn you aliens, DAMN YOU!" He wailed, flailing his stubby arms. 

"Well, I am the richest so give me the keys!" Seto barked.

"We rented it first, there ain't no way I'm about to let ol' moneybags here have at it!" Joey snapped. Seto smirked at his remark. 

"This is no place for long lost mutts." Seto mocked. Joey's face turned red in anger, and he was about to punch Seto, but Mai pulled him back.

"You should really get him that rabies shot." Seto joked, fully amused at Joey's reaction. Joey looked to have fire building up in his eyes. 

"Come on babe it isn't worth it." The blonde female said to her boyfriend, pulling him away. He forgot all about his anger though when she started kissing him senselessly. No one saw it, but Seto had a tinge of jealousy in his eyes. Noah smirked; correction one did see it. 

"They make such a cute couple don't they Seto?" Noah chirped, knowing it would piss his older brother off. Seto growled before knocking Noah over.

"You're a waste of my time." Seto spat, turning back to the booth.

"Well, I have other boats, but that one's the biggest." The rental owner told them.

"I have over 12 people with me, we need that boat!" Yami demanded, pounding down a fist.

"Come on Seto, just let them have it." Mokuba pleaded. 

"No Mokuba, someone's got to show the animals their rightful place." Seto said, eyeing Joey once more. 

"What if they're birds?" Noah asked that same smirk on his lips. Seto's eyes widened in fear.

"You told them!" He whispered, staring to the skies.

"You sent them!" Seto cried, picking up Noah by his collar. 

"Oh you caught me Seto." Noah mused, rolling his shiny blue orbs. 

"Ok, well, we'll just share the boat!" Mokuba chirped happily. Since Seto and Noah were busy fighting there were no complaints. 

"Guess what big bro? We are sharing 'Lady of France' with Yugi!" Mokuba announced to his older brother. Seto glared at him.

"What?" He hissed, dropping Noah to the ground.

"Thanks…" Noah retorted, brushing himself off. 

Mokuba gave Seto his best puppy eyes and started sniffling. 

"What, you, you don't want to?" Seto couldn't bear to see such a cute, sad little boy so Seto growled a "fine." He then grabbed Mokuba hand and started dragging Noah towards the boat. 

"Mokuba has him whipped!" Marik announced, putting an arm around Yami's waist. 

"Get off!" The spiky haired spirit turned teen cried.

"But Yami, I love you!" Marik squealed, bending in to give Yami a peck on the cheek. Yami quickly ran off to join Seto. 

"I know you're scared of true love Yami, but after one screw, you won't be able to live without me!" Marik wailed as he ran after said boy. 

**************************************************************

Ryou's Point of View

Bakura and I were sitting at the back of the boat, dangling our legs in the water as the boat slowly drifted along the waters. 

"You guys do know sharks could get you at any second?" Malik asked us, making sure he kept his hand gun close by, just in case a shark happened to pop up. I giggled.

"Come here Malik." Bakura said a hint of mischief in his cold voice.

"What?" Malik asked, taking a small step forward.

"Closer Malik, it's a secret." Bakura said. Ok, so he's definitely up to something.

"No Bakura, I am not some stupid debutant who slaves hours and hours a day filing taxes and eating bean and cheese burritos, putting the leftovers in used condoms!" Malik shouted, pointing up a finger. Was it just me or did that sentence make no sense at all? I shrug, and go back to looking cool in my shades. 

"You do know you look like a blind man in those shades right?" Marik asked me, giving me a glare. Please, no fools can touch this. ( Gandalf: We don't know either. X_x) 

Bakura got up, walked towards Malik, picked him up, and ran off board with him. 

"HELP!" Malik yelped, flailing in the water, his bright orange life jacket bobbing up. 

"Bakura?" I questioned, scanning around for him. He was no where in sight. Then suddenly, I felt a huge tug by my legs and found myself floating along side Malik.

"Oh my god, a shark got Ryou!" Malik screeched, swimming rapidly towards the boats. I don't think what got me was a shark; I think it was a hot white haired spirit; but hey, whatever works. 

"Got ya!" Bakura laughed. I scowled as I swam towards the boat. It is a good thing the water's warm though.

"Men overboard!" Marik cried, throwing a rope towards us. Malik grabbed it and pulled himself up, me next with a little help from Kura. 

"Oh Marik, it was horrible! A shark was so close to getting Ryou and I saw my life flash before my beautiful lilac eyes!" Malik squealed, digging his head into Marik, who was completely miffed about the amount of water dripping on his clothing. Bakura smirked.

Winthrop grinned and threw Bakura and I towels. 

"Fell in huh?" She joked. I smiled and nodded. 

Bakura was currently picking through some strange looking food, dripping salty water everywhere. 

"Hi Bakura, I brought you a towel." I said sweetly. He spit his food out, parts landing all over me. 

"It tastes like dead seals." He said flatly. I blinked.

"Thanks." I stated, wiping the chewed particles off of me. How cool.

"You don't like it?" He said innocently. I glared at him, and threw off my dirty shirt. He starred intently for a second. 

"It was wet anyways." I say shrugging, and blushing a bit. He comes closer to me; so close I can feel his breath on my face. I freeze in place, my arm hairs standing on end. He then pulls in and licks my cheek. I turn crimson, and look to him, shocked. 

"You had a little seal right there." He says, pointing to a spot on his cheek. I stand there, aghast as he walks out of the cabin.

**************************************************************

God, the Grand(e): Heya chums! Sorry it's been so long since my last update for this story, I was going to update Wednesday, but ran busy, and the same business kept thorough out until well, today! I also meant for the chapter to be longer too, but I am tired, and my brain keeps quitting.. So 11 pages is good enough for today…

Gandalf: Yep, and the next chapter should be up within a few days instead of like two weeks, so no more tears our fellow comrades!

God: Nope, just smooth sailing in the river!

Greebo, the Dragon: River dancing is fun! ^_^

God: 0_o Cool? Well, anyways, on to other things… **Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan**, thank you for the review, I am glad you think it's aw!

Gandalf: Or cute to people who don't know anything like Greebo.

Greebo: I take offense!

God: thanks also, **The Inspector**! I know what you mean about the summary, I think I have changed it like three times, and I still can't think of a grand(e) way to phrase it, but, fourth times a charm, right? And on Winthrop, I am not sure what I am going to do with her. I was thinking maybe pairing her up with Malik, or like you said, she might be the odd one out! No worries though, I'd never let my favorite girl OC ever come between the cutest couple ever! ^_^ Or at least not in this fic! Now to **Deranged Kai**, thanks for the many reviews! Aw, I am on your favorites? How scandalous! Glad you like my stories enough!

Sauruman: Yeah, and the only one who likes um.

God: *eye roll* Anyways, thanks again! Anime Crazed, Heh, yeah, Homie Yami is only the number one Gang-star in all of the thug high! ^.^ Glad you like the story and thanks again! **Anonymous, ** Muah, Seto isn't in it YET my friend, well actually, he is in this chapter, if you read it which my guess is you did, or you'd never find this authoresses note so yeah or something like that. Yes, the great S-K is in it, but sorry no Serenidy and Seto pairing… He enjoys his Joe-pup way too much! ^.^ Thanks for the review though! **Riyuki**, hey kid! *waves* Anyways, glad you like the story! And kudos again! **Renee the Rabid Squirrel** What can you do Punchinello funny fellow? Sorry, had to have a little fun typing out my favorite clown song lyric! Anyways, you again eh? Like I said before, thank you for adding me to your favs! It always makes a Lordess feel too to if you know what I mean!

Sauruman: And my guess is she doesn't, cause I don't. 

God: *sigh* When will you learn my Wiz- friend? Anyways, thanks again! **Chrysler**, No fears my friend! Apple of My Eye is big, better, and blacker than ever! O.0 Scratch that sentence; it's just back! It got deleted for it's nasty little lemons I just love to write for it! Aw, Solomon x Pegasus! *dies* Glad you like this story too though! Heh, yeah, Marik dissing on the woman, I was laughing sooo hard when I was writing that… Thank you though! **HotohoriLover, ** Heya sassafras, what's happening? Glad you like the story! Did you delete the story where Bakura was a pop star? I looked in your profile and it was missing, and then I was like damn! I liked that story too *cries* Anyways, thank you for the review! **Ril**, you're the last, but definitely not the least! Glad you like the story and thank you for the review! 

Gandalf: Well that's all for the day folks and see you all real soon!

God: Yep, I hope you all have wonderful Sundays, Mondays, and great times in between!

Greebo: I smell spoiled broccoli.

God: -_-; Later days…

Gandalf: Later Gators!


	8. When The Sun Goes Down

Gandalf: So eight begins!

Greebo, the Dragon: Once again, we own nadda!

Bompadomp Dino-Lizard: At that, let's rock!

*************************************************************

Ryou's point of view

It was a round four o' clock when we got back to the hotel to change. I was still very struck from when Bakura licked me. I've been in a dreamy mood ever since. His touches do something to strange to me, and I like it a whole lot. He's so confusing. One minute he hates me, the next he's almost flirting! Arg! My brain is hurting from all this thinking. 

I get out of the shower, get dressed, and walk out of the very white bathroom, drying my conditioned mane with a towel. I am stopped dead in my tracks when I see the cutest thing. Bakura curled up at the end of the bed, dripping water everywhere, sunglasses on, and tongue hanging out asleep. I squeal, and then realize I have just sunken to the lows of a fan girl. Sigh. I hate him for being that adorable! I walk closer and hover over him, watching him nap. He has a small, peaceful smile on his sunburned face; His usually tan nose, a shade of cherry red. It's too adorable so I do something. I kiss the tip of his nose. He shifts a little, making me jump back and crash into the wall, falling over.

"Damn, make an earth quake why don't you." He murmurs. I blush profusely and rub my temples. 

"I er… fell…" I trail off. He rolls his eyes and rises to pull me up. 

"I'm cold." He says, removing his sunglasses and shivering. I wish I could tell him to take off his clothes, climb in bed, and I'll warm him up. However, I'm Ryou, and I'm innocent so I'd never say that. Sorry guys. 

"Go take a shower and change your clothes." I tell, or more order him. He shrugs and does as told. 

*************************************************************

Bakura had just stepped out of the bathroom when our favorite two blondes charged through the door.

"Heya Ryou!" Marik exclaims as he burst in followed by an agitated Malik. 

"Uh, hi." I reply. Now Marik's wearing orange hot pants, white midriff bearing spaghetti strapped tank, and a tight white track jacket. 

"Nice… Outfit…" I complement.

"Unfortunately Ryou, dear, I can't say the same for you. Those tired old blue jeans, and sky blue t-shirt are so do not flatter you figure." Marik informs me.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Bakura hisses. Did he just complement me? Usually he's the one making fun of my clothes. I give him an approving smile, but he just rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah but you would Bakura." Malik proclaimed with a smirk. I scanned Bakura, puzzled. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask in a calm, breathy voice.

"A whole ladda nadda." Bakura replies, giving the blondes what looks to be a death glare.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Malik whines, sinking on the bed.

"I have an idea!" Malik squeals, jumping around like a bunny in his platform shoes. His toenails are painted a glittery orange; It must be why Bakura's starring at them. 

"If it involves screwing someone, killing people, dancing, or singing, then, no." Malik said warily. Obviously, he has had enough Marik for a day. Honestly, I think everyone's had enough Marik for a life time. 

Marik rolls his lavender orbs. "No silly! Those were only three of four ideas! We should go to the Tiki Biki!" We all glare. I think he made that up out of nowhere, and I don't think I'm the only one with that idea.

"It's a real place, an outside bar with good music and dancing! I stopped by when we went sight seeing the other day!" He exclaims. 

"B-but we are only-"

"You act like I didn't bring fake Ids for everyone Ryou!" He exclaims, smiling.

"You did?" Malik asks. Marik ruffled his hair.

"Of course, what are super cool Yamis for?"

"Obviously for looking like man whores." Bakura grumbles, snorting in laughter at his own joke. 

Marik take s a whole stack of Ids out of his Gucci handbag. He hands Malik and I one. ( FYI: Bakura already has one muah! ) Mine says my name is 'Phoebe Landon' … Hey wait, that's a girl! Though, sadly the woman does resemble me; only her hair isn't white. It says I'm 23.

"This looks nothing like me!" Mali wails. Truth be told, it really doesn't. The man on his is bald, wrinkly, and has these huge horn rimmed glasses on. 

"It says I'm eighty!" He exclaims. 

"Well you do dress like it…" Marik mumbles. Last time I checked, black shorts, a dark blue skate boarding logo shirt, and a Hawaiian print button up shirt weren't old men's wear. 

"God your fucking clueless Marik!" Malik barks, before storming off and slamming the door shut. Marik blinked and shrugged.

"Let's go tell the others my brilliant idea!" He chirps, before grabbing Kura's and my hand and skipping off out of our room. 

*************************************************************

Normal Point of View

"We should go!" Marik squeals to the hotel room full of people.

"There ain't no way I'm letting Serenidy go at some drunkard's place!" Joey exclaims.

"Joey, I promise I won't drink!" The younger brunette pleads. She begged her brother for five minutes, and started to fake cry. Soon he gave in. 

"Fine, whatever." He grumbled.

"But you two, if she even gets a hold of one drink, or if ONE thing happens, you, Duke, Tristan, and DEAD men ya her dat? DEAD!" He roars, flailing an arm. Mai had to stifle her giggles. 

"Marik, how exactly did you get a hold of so many ids?" Yugi asked, glancing to his own. 

"Oh, I have my ways." He said with a smirk.

"Where's Malik?" Tea asked, concern in the cerulean-eyed girl's voice.

"He ran off… He was mad at Marik." Ryou trailed off.

"I can see why…" Winthrop mumbled as she watched Marik's many attempts to touch Yami. He was to say the least, very annoyed. 

"Would ja stop!" The ex-pharaoh growled. 

"Only if you kiss me!" Marik demanded. Yami bonked him on the head.

"Good one!" Winthrop said high fiving Yami. For a short second he _almost _liked her… _almost._

"Shall we go then?" Mai asked, impatient. She really wanted to go too. In addition, who wouldn't want to go to 'Tiki Biki's's after all? They all grabbed what they needed and went off. 

*************************************************************

Bakura's Point of View

"Id." The big, muscley man says to Yami. He shows him, and the man lets him through. Next up was Yugi.

"Id." Mini Starfish showed the man his Id. The man laughed.

"Your.. 23 ay?" Yugi nodded. Poor kid, I knew there wasn't a chance he'd ever get in. 

"Right.."

"I uh…"

"He's a dwarf, and he's really sensitive about his height." I cut in. The man looks to me to see if I show any signs of a lie. I'm a great liar, so the idiot falls for it and lets him through.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok!" Yugi chirps with a smile. Last was me, and I was aloud to walk right through.

"That was so sweet of you Bakura; I didn't know you knew how to be nice!" Ryou says before tackling me into a hug. I would snap some insult, every time he touches me; I forget why I'd ever want to make fun of him. I love him in my arms. Of course, my Ryou pulls out way too quickly for my liking. He smiles, blushes and looks to the ground. 

"Sorry…" He says. I shrug, before looking around. This is actually quite a cool place! There's a gate around the place, with bouncers everywhere. To the right side, there's a building in the shape of a hut that has a rain roof, and bar under it. It's colorful, all kinds of palm trees everywhere. And the rest is a sandy dance floor, stage set up, D.J. well, D.J.ing. For some reason they're playing country music. Which I guess is ok, because country music is ok. It's Ryou's fault, he makes me listen to the stuff. 

"This place is really cool!" Ryou exclaims. He then gives me a worried look.

"Your, your not-not going to d,drink a,are you?" He stutters, looking back to the ground. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Nope." I say. He smiles and hugs me again. Aw, yay! *cough* Hold on, let me get back in character. 

"Damn, choke me why don't you!" I holler. He smiles, kisses my cheek and runs off to join his friends. Damn it, why must he punish me so! I touch my face, feeling the lingering feeling of his lips. I want more I tell you, more!

Anyways, let's go see what the other losers are doing! Almost everyone ran over to the bar, except Winthrop, Serenidy, Tristan and Joey. I guess it's good I'm not the only loser who isn't going to not get smashed. 

I sit down at a table next to Winthrop. 

"Why aren't you all getting drunk off your asses?" I ask.

  
"I think we should be asking you that." Tristan snaps.

"Please, I went to AA (Alcoholic's Anonymous) meetings… for Ryou's sake…" I grumble. Winthrop gives me a smile, while the other three nod. 

"I don't really see a pint in it and I'm not about to let my little sister!" Joey says, giving Serenidy a noogie. She smiles and rests back into the detective's arm. 

"Yeah, I figure I'll keep an eye on Yugi, Yami, and Tea. No telling what she'll do to them if I'm drunk too. Knowing those too and their drinking habits, she'd lay them both!" Winthrop exclaims. Joey, Tristan, Serenidy, and Tristan giggle. I just nod along. 

"Dude is that Malik?" Joey exclaims, pointing to a big group of people on the dance floor! Oh Lordy! He has a cocktail glass in his hand, and he's freak dancing with at least four different girls! 

"Whoa, pimp master Malik!" Winthrop exclaims.

"Well, he's obviously drunk off him self." Duke says, taking a seat opposite Serenidy. He has a tall glass with some gross looking dark substance in it. 

"Want to dance?" Tristan asks Serenidy. The girl nods and follows him, smiling to the dance floor. It's so obvious those two are screwing, right under her brother's idiotic nose. 

I glance towards the dance floor again, and there's Marik, dancing pushing a few girls off of him and grabbing some guy. Poor fellow, he's being forced to dance with Marik. I chuckle. 

"Want to dance?" Yugi asks Winthrop.

"You bet." She says with a smile, the two walk off, leaving a very angry Pharaoh to watch their drinks. 

"One of these days…" I hear him grumble. I smirk, and look for my Ryou, who's walking back from the hut, drink in hand. He sits next to me.

"You don't car if I drink do you? Because if you don't think it's fair then I won't." He says sweetly. I shake my head.

"Want to dance?" Some blonde haired girl asks him. I was just about to do that too! Stupid blonde girl… I'd love nothing more than to cut her up into pieces, stick here in a box along with Marik and feed them to the sharks. Hey, at least Malik would be happy.

"Sure!" He says with a smile. Damn him…

"Bakura, is that ok with you?" He asks.

"I'm not the boss of you kid, do what you want!" I snap. He looks a little hurt but nods.

"Watch the drinks?" I nod. Looks like it's just me and Joe- oh, nope, he went off to dance too.

Looks like it's just me; all alone as usual. I sigh, put my head to my hand and watch the people dance. Weirdly enough, Seto Kaiba, that weird billionaire fellow is dancing too. I hum along to the song they're playing; "5:00 somewhere." Some song by Alan Jackson. Man am I having the time of my life. I get to sit here and watch the person I love get busy with some stupid girl. Blah.

*************************************************************

It's around Eleven o' clock now and everyone (except people I mentioned who weren't going to drink) Is smashed as hell! Marik has loads of Mardi Gras beads from flashing people, which is weird. Joey is dancing with Seto, whose whispering things in Joey's ear making the kid giggle like a damn fool. Thing is, Joey isn't even drunk! As for Mai, She passed out in the chair next to me. Marik and Malik drew all over her face with lip stick. Yami and Yugi are dancing with each other now, since Winthrop took a break. 

~~~

__

When the Sun goes down We'll be grooving 

When the Sun goes down, we'll be feeling all right

When the Sun sinks down, over the water

Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down

~~~

The music is blaring, and now Ryou's dancing with Marik… ew. I haven't even gotten to dance with him all night, he's been so busy. The second I actually got the guts to ask him, some bitch came and dragged him away. I was about to impound her when some old man came and started licking me. I decked him. He's laying on the beach, covered in sand, right where I left him. 

Back to everyone. Serenidy and Tristan 'retired' for the night, while Duke was busy making out with Marik. Duke's straight so there you go. Tea, lord, who cares what she's doing. Actually I think she left, hm, good. Maybe we'll never see her again. As for Malik, he made out with Marik too. Marik is just getting everyone tonight, seriously! He's frenched at least twenty people and only about a fourth were girls. Malik's busy talking to a few other drunkards right now. 

Now back to the most important person, Ryou. He's tripping off everywhere. He can barely dance anymore, who knows how many Margaritas he's gone through. It's funny, but It would be a whole lot funnier if I was with him, every second. I'm worried though, he could get sick and I don't need a sick Hikari, I can barely take care of myself! 

"Oh my god!" Winthrop exclaims. She stands up, and starts crying. What the? Oh… Yugi and Yami are now making out, happily… hm. That would suck if I was dating them, but I'm not so, I laugh, hard. Ryou and Marik are walking towards the table, arm in arm. 

"Marik, buzz off." I say. He gives me a scary grin.

"Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down!" He sings, making Ryou giggle. I give them my best death glare. Then he pulls Ryou close and starts a make out session with my RYOU!!!! I've had it. I get up, push Marik off, causing him to land to the ground. Ryou giggles.

"Come on Ryou, let's go to the hotel."

"No one likes a jealous boy." Marik says, chuckling. I kick him again, causing him to pass out. 

"Bakurry, that was so not nice! You hurt muh new boyfriend!" Ryou slurs. I drag him. 

"Lets go." I command.

"Hey, whatever you want love" He says, making me freeze. Oh wait, he just drunk, it doesn't mean shit. He walks along side me, stumbling. I seriously have to catch him every step! Finally, twenty times is enough so I pick him up and throw him over my shoulder. He sticks out his arms.

"Look I'm flying!" He cries in joy. I shake my head. He rambles on about random things the whole way to the hotel. People look at me strange when I walk into the lobby with an overly drunk teen in my arms. Sigh. 

When we reach our room, I set him down. 

"I'm tired." He whispers.

"Go to bed." I snap.

"But, but, come here real quick." He says. I roll my eyes and walk over to sit on the bed by him. 

"What?" He pulls himself up and quickly kisses me, barely missing my lips. 

"Ryou…" I trail off. He smiles.

"I love you!" He chirps. 

"No you don't. You're drunk."

"I dooooo tooooo!" He wails. He pulls in to kiss me again but this time I put my hand to his face. 

"No, not tonight." I say. He pulls back slightly. It's not that I don't want to kiss him, I just don't want him to regret it, and since he hates me, I know he would. 

"Lay down." I demand.

"I do love you ya know." He says again, laying down and almost immediately falling asleep. Somehow, I doubt sleep will come for me tonight.

*************************************************************

God, the Grand (e): Yeah, orange you glad? 

Greebo, the Dragon: This chapter is out sooo soon!

Gandalf: Yep, to make ya'll happy ^.^

God: No kidding!

Greebo, the dragon: I don't want to be a chicken, I dun wanna be a duck so kiss my butt!

Bompadomp Dino-Lizard: I'd love too!

Gandalf, Sauruman, and I: X_x ….

Gandalf: EWWWW!!!

Sauruman: Your degrading bomp. 

Bompadomp: Thank you! ^.^

Greebo: Erm, sorry, I'm taken… 0_o;;;;

Bomp: *cries and disappears*

Greebo: The oldest trick in the book!  


God: No kidding!

Gandalf: and now to the reviews! 

God: Heya **red convoy**! You like insane Marik and Malik too? They are at their best when they're insane! Especially when Marik is unbelievably gay!!!! ^.^ Thanks for the review! **HotohoriLover,** Yay, you thought the chapter was funny! That makes one happy God! Thanks for the review! Dearest **j. denton**, Don't you worry my friend, this will be finished! I'd never leave a story un done! It's just cruel!

Gandalf: Just like Hilary Duff's voice!

God: Gandz, that ain't nice! Anyways, thanks for the review! **Sugar-Kat**, heya puppet! Hah, you don't like your nickname? Anyways, More is here, do not fear! Did you catch that, it rhymed!!! ^.^;; Anyways, thanks for the review! **Chrysler**, glad you thought the chapter was cute and thank you for the review!!! 

Gandalf: And now to introduce:

God: **Kaboodles Kitten!** Heya French fry! Guess who's back.. Back again… O.o Your review reminded me of an Eminem song! Wow, isn't that just stellar! Greebo… *laughs* She begged to be in this story, but I just had to tell her no; after all, I wouldn't want Greebo to bug Ryou or Kura, maybe Marik; but knowing Marik, he'd get along too well with her. As you said in your profile, quote on quote 'Furballs of a feather flock together!' Besides, I have plans for Greebz to make an appearance in a new fic I am in the process of trying to write right as we speak! Well er.. Type, and actually I have only written a page -_-; Like… a month ago… but still. It's being worked… kinda. Anyways, thanks for the review! **Deranged KAi, ** ^.^ Don't chu just love flirtatious Ryou and Bakura!! *huggles Ryou and Baku poster* Anyways, thanks for the review!

Gandalf: That's all for today folks!

God: Sorry it wasn't as funny as usual, but hey, there's always next chapter! 

Gandalf: N/k! Also, be scandalously cool; Review! Puhleaassee you know you wanna!

Greebo: I'll give you cattle flavored ice cream!! *shoves in readers faces*

God: 0_o; 

Gandalf: Don't scare um away!

God: Heh, anyways later days!

Gandalf: And keep rocking on!


	9. The Coast is Clear

God, the Grand (e): Merrily we roll along!

Gandalf: To chapter nine!

Greebo, the Dragon: Enjoy!

Artie Smartie Pants: And remember, we no own Yu-gi-oh!

*****************************************************************

Ryou's Point of View

Ow. That's all I can say ow. I squeeze my eyes tighter to try to fall back asleep, but my throbbing headache feels otherwise. 

Wait… Where am I anyways? I slowly open my eyes to reveal my hotel room, curtains still closed, and Bakura watching me from a chair across the room. 

He walks over to me and sits on the bed. He has a distraught and exhausted look on his face. I try to give him a small smile, but my head turns it into a demented frown from the pain. Ow. 

"Mm. So you've awoken." He says, a little too quietly, and disappointedly. 

"Yeah… my head hurts." I murmur. He gives me a knowing look and picks something up from the table, and walks to me. 

"Here, take this. Joey brought some for everyone." He says, handing me a small package of some brand of aspirin. 

"Why did he give some to everyone?" I ask. That's kind of a weird present.

"Because you and basically all your fucking friends have hangovers."

"Hangovers… From what?" I ask, clueless. What is he talking about? I wasn't drinking… oh… wait… I don't remember…

"From drinking smart one! You and all your little 'chums' had at least five drinks a piece!" Now I remember… yum, strawberry margaritas and… Marik… then there was some blonde girl who wanted me to sleep with her so I told her I was gay and she grimaced and stormed off. Wonder why…

"OH, yeah. Bakura, why do I have the feeling I regret what I did last night?" I question as I suddenly remember the scariest thing of all… Marik in hot pants, shaking his rear all over me, and me flirting… back. Oh god… I don't feel well. 

"Gee, maybe because you made an absolute fool of yourself in front of all of Tiki Biki! Squiggling your ass around and humping every person within a five mile radius! Ra, you must have at least kissed every guy!" 

"Oh my goodness, I did, I'm nothing but a common whore now!" I cry in misery. I randomly jump in his arms and staring sobbing. I hear him chuckling… I then push him off.

"Wait a minute… no I didn't!"

"I know, but it serves you right. I mean after all, you were all up on Marik. You even kissed him!" Bakura informs, tinges of I think jealousy in his beautiful jagged brown eyes. I love those eyes… sigh. Wait… I kissed Marik! Suddenly, that nauseating feeling comes back and I run to the bathroom…

*****************************************************************

Bakura's Point of View

Serves my bunny right for going off and making out with a loon like Marik… oh, the nightmares. I shudder as Ryou returns out, actually looking a lot better.

"I hope I threw all his saliva up." He groans. I smirk, before yawning. No sleep isn't good for an evil mastermind, especially if they are as cute as me. I mean, hot. Dead sexy. Ask anyone, and that's what they'd tell you. Except Ryou, who'd probably just say I was a nasty little freak. Mean old Hikari.

I scowl at him in realization of what he thinks of me. He glances up to me, now sitting on his bed across from me. 

"You look tired Bakura, no sleep?" He asks, in his sleepy, but cute voice.

"Uh, I was busy… doing something…" I say. After all, I had to make sure my Hikari stayed breathing all night. So, I watched him, and I caressed that pretty face of his as he slept. Sounds like something a psycho would do… but I think I am so, there you are. 

"What?" He questions, looking deeply into my eyes. He needs to stop, it makes me feel all weak and jittery and that's his freaking job!

"Stuff…"

"Like what?" I can't take his intense green orbs, so I stare to the floor. 

"Nothing really…"

"Bakura…" He proclaims, sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"Taking care of you… Ok?" I howl. He looks a little stunned. 

"Why would you do that?" 

"Oh Ra, Ra, Ra!" I start chanting to myself quietly. Should I tell him? After all, he is peering at me, his glittering emerald eyes puzzled. He's so close, and we are all alone. After all, this could be the biggest moment of my life; I could look at him in a serious gaze, say something like 'Oh Ryou you are so beautiful' and kiss him senseless. Or I could cry and be like 'I love you!' No… too wimpy. Or, I could… ok, so he's still starring. Um…

"Because Ryou, I just…" I start. Damn it, me and my stuttering… this is supposed to be the moment of truth and for some reason my tongue won't work!

"Hm?" He sounds, sounding so innocent and luring. 

"I want y-" As I am about to say it, a star fish headed boy bursts in the door! 

"AHHHHHH!!!!" I scream, making the other two cover their ears. Serves Yugi right. Hmph. He ruined my love life! I stand up, scowling and storm out of the room. Off to Marik's room I go. After all, he's bound to have a problem worse than mine I can laugh at.

*****************************************************************

Ryou's Point of View

What was Bakura going to say? Darn it! I hate to be mad at Yugi, but he ruined it, I really wanted to know! You never know, it could've been love admittance! I sigh, and look to a very unhappy Yugi.

"What's a matter?" I ask him as passionately as I can.

"It's last night! Winthrop won't talk to me, and neither will Yami! I don't know what's wrong!" He sobs. 

"Me either… "I reply.

"I don't know what I did to make them so mad! Winthrop won't look at me, and Yami just keeps chanting 'Ra, Ra, Ra, Ra' under his breath and he only does that when he's confused or angry!" He wails. Hm, well Yami isn't the only one. Oh Bakura… 

I try and shake my Yami off my mind and get into focus. What did Yugi do?

"Don't you remember anything?"

"No… I just remember drinking and that's all!" He says honestly, tears streaming out of his violet orbs.

"How about I go talk to Winthrop for you?" I ask. He nods.

"Wait here."

I stroll off to look for her. I check Tea's room and nope, only Serenidy sleeping soundly with Tristan at her side. Cute, but I prefer gays so next room! I try Joey's room, but all I see is a passed out Mai… what ever did happen to Joey? 

Hm, whatever. So I try Malik and Marik's room and lo and behold, there she blows, sitting on the floor, crying into Bakura's shoulder… wait a minute Bakura? Malik is on her other side, cooing also.

"What happened?" I ask. The three jump at the sound of my voice and Bakura blushes slightly. I guess he doesn't want me to seem him show he cares.

"Yugi and Yami got smashed last night and made out with each other right in front of her." Malik stated simply. Winthrop nodded.

"He, he could have at least dumped me…" She trailed off, sobs subsiding. 

"What about Yami?" I question.

"Marik is comforting him in Yugi's room… He feels really bad because he knows he broke them up." Malik replies.

"Didn't he want to though?" Bakura asks, that puzzled look appearing. 

"No, he wanted Yugi, but not _that_ way." Malik told us.

"Where is Yugi?" Winthrop asks quietly. 

"In my room." I answer. 

"I'll be back." She says, and at that jumps up and leaves the room. 

*****************************************************************

The raven haired girl walked down the hall way and into the room in which a very sad Yugi Motou sat.

"Hi." She whispered. He peered to her and gave a sad smile.

"Winthrop- I"

"Yugi wait. I know you want Yami and I know that isn't how you intended on it." She said, sitting next to the teen on the bed. 

"But… how?" He asked, sniffling into his long sleeved white shirt.

"Yug, it was a little obvious." She said, giggling slightly, wiping off her tears. He scanned her, disoriented.

"Yugi, I want you and I know you don't feel the same. I've known for a while now, I just didn't want to let you go and still don't. I know how much you want to be with Yami though, so I think it's time we end this. You know, just be friends."

"Winthrop, I, he doesn't want me though. He won't talk to me." He whined. 

"Because he feels horrible for what he did. Go show him it's all right Yugi, go get your man." She encouraged, motioning towards the door.

"But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine and get over it some day. As for you, you have a hot Yami just waiting for you! So go get him, don't make him yearn for you any longer." She said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry it ended up this way Winthrop, I truly am. I just hope you forgive me." He said, a small smile appearing on his face. Winthrop smiled and shrugged. Yugi beamed, and walked out the door. So much for Yugi and Winthrop.

*****************************************************************

Yami's Point of View

He's going to want to kill me! I ruined his life! He must hate me! How could I _eeevveerr_ think my aibou would want me? I'm such a dumby! I sulk to myself in a chair in the empty hotel room Yugi once lived with me in. He left me, weeks ago. I am so sad. 

Wait, scratch that. He's right in front of me…

"It's been weeks love…" I trail off, a silent tear streaming down my face.

"Yami, it's only been an hour. Winthrop and I are over." He says to me, rather plainly. 

"Oh Yugi, I never ever meant to break you guys up! I just wanted you and I've been so selfish!" I cry. He pulls me into a hug.

"Yami, I know. I wanted you to and I should've told you sooner." He.. He _wanted_ me?

"Yugi…" He gives me an angelic smile and plops himself in my lap. He then bends in and kisses my cheek, and stares into my orbs, his own so full of affection.

"Yugi, I, I-"

"Sh…" He shushes, putting a smooth finger to my trembling lips. He then kisses them lightly.

"Let's be together." He says sweetly, putting his forehead to mine.

"I only ever had eyes for you." I reply, kissing him again. He grins, and I pull him in closer. 

"Now to do what I've wanted to do for a long time." I toss him on the bed and seductively crawl on top of him… this is going to be fun!

*****************************************************************

Marik skips into his room where Malik, Ryou and Bakura are seated watching TV.

"Hi guys!" He chirps, hopping onto the bed next to Bakura.

"Hey baby…" He purrs. Bakura smacks him and moves on the other side by Ryou.

"Did you talk to Yami?" Malik asked, excitedly.

"Nope, I saw some cute guy in the hall and gave him a 'quickie' in his room! I was fun! Want the whole 411?" He asks. The three shake their heads in horror.

"Fine… Don't then." The blonde haired Egyptian said, pouting.

"No one wants to hear about your escapades Marik! Especially Ryou here, you know he's still a virgin!" Bakura snaps. Ryou blushed.

"Bakura!" He whispered. 

"Well, he is right." Malik said truthfully. 

"Well, anyways, I know something we can do today!" Marik screeched.

"No." Malik said quickly before turning back to 'I Love Lucy'.

"Oh loser Hikari, it's all right! It's just a scandalous completion one of the guys I made out with told me about! Karaoke and first prize winner wins 5000.00 dollars!" Marik screeched, excited.

"Sounds like fun!" Ryou exclaimed. He loved to sing, and he was pretty good at it too.

"Wow, for once you have a good idea Marik!" Malik exclaimed, before running off to go inform the other troops.

*****************************************************************

Our little group soon found themselves once again on the beach, adorned in summer wear. Where they were, a stage was set up, with signs that said 'CHEESE 106.2 Karaoke Radio Contest!' The place was pretty full; a crowd had gathered some waiting to sing; and some watching. 

There was a both set up to sign up for the contest, and that is where a few people; Ryou, Malik, Yugi, Yami, Marik, and Bakura where headed. 

"Names?" A shirtless man who looked to be in his twenties asked.

"We're a trio and we are Ryou, Yugi, and I; Malik." Malik replied. 

"Ok. Song you'll be doing?" The man asked. Ryou and Yugi looked deep in thought. Malik then shouted out an answer; 'I'm a Slave for you by Britney Spears!'" He exclaimed. Malik absolutely loved that song. Yugi and Ryou groaned. 

"Ok, you go 4th." He told them. They nodded and waited for Bakura, Marik, and Yami.

"Hiya cutie! We are Bakura, Yami, and me, Marik!" Mari squealed. The man nodded, writing down what Marik told him. 

"Mmk, and you'll be singing…"

"'Wake Me Up, Before you Go Go' by The Whams." Bakura snapped. Marik and Yami were ok with this as they liked the song too. 

"Wake me up… you guys are so going to lose!" Malik boasted.

"Please… like they'd award ukey hikari's; especially ones who can't sing!" Marik sassed. 

"Obviously you've never heard Ryou then." Bakura whispered more to himself than no one. He was kind of miffed when he had to do the competition with Yami and Marik, he had really wanted to sing with Ryou since you were pretty much guaranteed to win with his voice. It was all good and well though; he knew this was sure fire way to get Ryou to at least notice him; He'd lull him with his voice! Of course singing the Whams was the best way to go too!

"Good luck guys!" Joey said with a smile. 

"Yeah, break a leg!" Mai added, swinging an arm around her boyfriend's waist. 'Weird. I wonder where Seto went if Joey's here…' Bakura wondered. 

He glanced towards the stage, where two very trashy girls were singing 'Kokomo', by the Beach Boys. 

*****************************************************************

Bakura's Point of View

So we are in this contest, Wahoo. I only did it because Ryou really wanted me to. Stupid cute Hikari. Anyways, about the contest; Ryou and co are up next. No offense to them, but I still think we will win. I mean, they chose a Britney song for Ra sakes, and you have to be sexy, which Yugi, Ryou, and Malik aren't. Ryou is just cute and innocent. He should've just sung something like 'Mary had a Little Lamb' or something. 

"Ryou, you know you're going to lose. You can't even be sexy!" Marik remarks, shaking his hips to show sass. 

"Whatever Marik." Ryou replies with a cute smile before walking towards the stage with Malik, and Yugi. They walk up and pick up three microphones.

"Ok, up next we have Malik, Yugi, and Ryou singing 'I'm s Slave for You' by none other than Britney Spears!" The announcer exclaims, making the crowd cheer. 

The music starts, and Ryou, Malik, and Yugi are dancing, shaking their hips seductively to the music. Yugi started out the song first; actually he isn't that bad considering he has a little Yami in him…

"I know I may be young, but; I've got feelings too and I need to do what I feel like doing so let me go, and just listen." Yugi sings, making his voice go into a low, hissing sound. Then Ryou started up.

"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world?  
Always saying, "Little girl, don't step into the club"  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why, 'cause dancing's what I love, yeah." Ryou sings so provocatively and lust-filled. It's too good to be true; my Hikari is a sex god! He looks so good up there, shaking his hips, belly dancing. I have to hold in the drool though; I can feel in coming out.

"Goggling much?" Marik retorts. 

"I was just looking at how stupid your Hikari looks up there." I reply. He nods.

"Actually, I'd say they are doing a great job." Yami says happily, watching his Yugi perform. Whoa, it's like kiddy porn! Yugi is sitting on a chair, with Ryou lap dancing him; and Malik singing into Yugi's ear. If this isn't hot, I don't know what is! Only one problem; that's my Hikari they're putting moves on! I grumble and cross my arms. No one should touch him except me. 

The song is close to over, and it's our turn next, though I don't think we can beat that little show. I grin as Ryou steps off the stage sweating. I know what could make him do that worse! 

I then smack myself for thinking dirty thoughts and think about the song we picked… how does it go, anyways?

*****************************************************************

Normal Point of View

"Next up, Marik, Bakura, and Yami with "'Wake Me up before You Go Go' by the Whams!" The crowd once again cheered, but stared quite intently, since the other three and they resembled each other so much. 

*****************************************************************

Ryou's Point of View

Um… their song was a little… bizarre. The dance Marik did and the stripping… It's safe to say they lost once they were escorted off stage. I don't know where they went but they're about to announce the winner!

"And the winner is… Mary-Lou Who and Clifford who sang 'Time Warp' from the Rocky Horror Picture Show!" What… they won? Yugi, Malik and I shrug.

"At least we had fun!" Yugi exclaims.

"Especially Bakura! You two should've seen his eyes; they were freaking popping out of his head!" Malik said happily, laughing.

"Yeah, because of how stupid we must've looked!" I muse/

"More like because you looked sexy and he wanted you." Malik says simply. Him want me? Not real likely. I shake my head.

"Sorry Ryou, but I'd have to agree with Malik… Bakura wants you. I mean, the way he looks at you with so much admiration and love; you're so lucky Ryou!" Yugi cries, pulling me into a hug.

"Erm… Yami looks at you the same way." I reply. Yugi pulls off of me.

"Oh yeah huh…" He remembers scratching his head.

"Well, I am going to go find Joey!" Yugi calls, running off.

"He gets weirder and weirder each day…" Malik trails off, biting off his cuticles.

"Yeah… Let's go find Bakura…" At that, we start a walking to find my sexy little Yami! I mean… Bakura.

*****************************************************************

It's later now; around 11:00 p.m. The beaches are quite except for the small bustle of a bar on the beach. Yugi, Yami, Malik, Joey, Mai, Seto, Noah, Mokuba, Serenidy, Winthrop, Bakura, and I decided to go for a walk and have a bon fire on the beach on a hidden area we found earlier. Marik didn't come because he said there was partying to be done and people to be slept with. As for Tristan, Tea, and Duke they're either asleep, or off… somewhere.

Either way, we're all sitting on the beach watching the wave's crash onto the coast. Yami is lying on the cold ground with Yugi curled up on top of him, almost asleep. Serenidy is playing some poker with Mokuba, and Noah while Seto's glaring at Joey and Mai, who are sitting on a log close to the fire, one of Joey's arms snaked around Mai's slender waist. Winthrop and Malik are next to them on the ground. And as for Bakura and I, guess where we aren't? In each other's arms kissing senselessly. Sigh. He's sitting beside me on the sand, feet sprawled out in front of him, chugging down a Coke. 

I peer to him again, his skin illuminated by the fire and the shine of the moon. He's so handsome I can barely contain myself… sooner or later I am going to end up flirting with him tonight whether I mean to or not. 

I can hear Yugi and Yami's soft snores. They do look cute, but I can't help but envy the two. I pout a little and cross my arms. Winthrop looks at them and smiles.

"I guess all the making out they did wore them out!" Malik said happily. A few people nodded.

"Yeah… it sure is pretty out here tonight." I say looking in Bakura's direction. He then scans the night sky.

"It looks the same as it always does… what, did the moon get anew hair style or something?" He asks, confused. I rub my temples and giggle.

"No, actually he just means you're beautiful." Noah mumbles.

"What?" Bakura snaps. I blush and try horridly to hide it.

"Nothing Kura… he's kidding… really." I say nervously, staring into his jaded brown eyes.

I try to turn away, but find myself lost as always. Strangely, he isn't looking away either.

"Oh just kiss already!" Noah groans making Malik and everyone giggle.

"Shut it you little blue haired rat!" Bakura spits out, threatening Noah with his fist.

"Please hit him… please!" Seto pleads. We all stare at Seto strangely.

"What?" He seethes, pulling his steel trench coat thing closer. Mokuba yawns.

"I think we should be getting in now. Come on Mokie, Noah." He says, standing up.

"But big bro, I'm not *yawn* tired." Mokuba says cutely, blinking his half laden eyes. Seto hides a smile and picks him up.

"Let's go Noah." He growls.

"Why do you bother Seto, you know I'm not going to come, and you know you can't and don't want to make me. It's what being a pre-teen rebel is all about!" The turquoise-haired boy says, grinning. Seto shakes his head.

"Whatever, just… don't stay out too late ok freak? I don't need you getting hurt… not that I care." Seto says worriedly as he prances off the beach with a snoozing Mokuba in arms. I know he loves Noah too… even if he pretends not to.

"Now that we lost our other partner, what game should we play?" Noah asks Serenidy. 

"Strip poker!" She jokes. Joey snapped his head around.

"WHAT!" He exclaims.

"I was kidding! How about rummy?" She asks, smiling. Noah nods.

"Deal me in." Bakura demands, moving closer to the two. Bakura never misses a chance to play rummy; he's like the king at it… except for when Yami pulverizes him.

"So Bakura… do you have a crush on anyone?" Malik asks. Of course he doesn't he hates everyone!

"Eh… no." Bakura says quickly. "Gee… look at how the whales shine in this lighting." He says, changing the subject. Malik of course freaks out because he thinks they're closely related to sharks.

"I win! Oh yeah, go me! I beat you!" Bakura sings, doing a victory dance.

"Ok…" Noah trails off, Serenidy giggling.

"Good job!" I congratulate, giving him a smile. He pulls me up and forces me to dance along… he can be a little over dramatic at winning rummy.

"I beat you hah!" He says proudly, squeezing me in his arms. I glance up to his face from where my head is digging into his chest. He then stares at me wide eyed in terror like he did something terribly wrong.

"*cough* Sorry Ryou *cough*" He says, letting his grip soften. I blush when his hands brush my waist… it felt so good having him hold me… even if I couldn't breathe. 

He then sits back on the ground and of course I sit next to him. He leans himself back on the log. I yawn.

"If… you're tired… you can always lay… on me…" He trails off, looking nervous. Wow, is he being nice again? Wow, I think the tropics must be getting to him…

"Ok." I say shyly, lying down with my head in his lap closing my eyes. He then puts an arm around me and starts fondling my hair softly. It feels so comfortable and warm where I am… That I just can't help but doze off. I nuzzle into his leg and put an arm on them, and slowly drift off.

*****************************************************************

God, the Grand(e): Done, oh yeah! Woot! 0_o; Sorry if the whole 'break up' with Yugi and Winthrop was a little lame-o.. I think it was, but I'll live it down… Also, I say this chapter sucks a bit cause well… it's kind of spur of the moment and I hate to type it, but I think I am running out of actual good ideas… *screams* Something will come sooner or later, sorry it's taken so long to update… coming up with an idea for this chapter was a tuffy! 

Greebo, the dragon: Kind of like a steak you can't cut!

God: 0_o Kinda…

Gandalf: If I had a cupcake for every time Greebo said something stupid…'

Greebo: You'd have zero cause, I'm brilliant! Oh, and don't forget cute!

Gandalf: Two right there! ^.^

God: Heh, anyways… review reply time! **Kichiko**, heya cheddar cheese, what's freezing? 

Gandalf: 0_o It's ok if you ignore the above sentence… 

God: Anyways, yay, you think the story is brilliant! It hasn't been called that before! Wo-hoo, brilliance for me, and a gold star for you! ^.^ Thanks for the review! **Ranma Higurashi,** here's your update kool kat! And of course, thank you for the review! Now onto **Kaboodles Kitten**, Yay, you replaced three reviews! *does replace review dance* That was quadruply -cool of you! So, how's that sequel coming along? 

Greebo: *waves* Hiya, make sure to tell Namu I 3 Him!!! ^_^

God: Mhm, and thanks for the review (s)! 

Gandalf: Well, that is all for today folks!

Greebo: Yes, unfortunately, now we must go be ultra cool skrinks and go do… something!

God: Mhm, and later days! 

Gandalf: Also, remember that we love our reviews and we love to reply to them too!

Greebo: Yes, so please do it… pleaassee!!! Anyways, buh bye guys and girls, have fun in the April changing to May sun!

Gandalf: Or rain!

Cheese: Hello, I am the cheese and I stand alone that is all I have to say so thank you all for your time. 


	10. Beautiful Mess

God, the Grand (e): Hullo, Hullo! Well, I am extremely bored so I was like 'Gandz, what should we do?' and he was like 'work on a chapter!' Of course I like 'WEEE!' So here you are!

Gandalf: Yeah, it happened… more or less like that but either way, we still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

God: Nope, so read on my little sweater monkeys!

*************************************************************************************************

Ryou's Point of View

The sun is rising now, and I open my eyes to reveal I am lying in the sand, but not alone. Bakura has his arms wrapped around me, lying next to me. I peer around me and find a pygmy size fire, just barely crackling. Yugi and Yami are gone now, but Joey and Mai are sleeping much like Bakura and I on the ground, Joey's arms wrapped around her waist. Marik is here now, talking to Malik and Winthrop, who are still up. Serenidy and Noah are in a sleeping bag. Where the sleeping bag came from, only God knows. (A/n: Gandalf did it!) 

But back to Bakura. It feels so good to have his arms wrapped around me in what I hope is a loving embrace. I turn over so I'm facing him. His eyes are cracked open, barely enough to see the deep embers of his eyes. I give him a smile and snuggle my head into his chest. Amazingly to me, he tightens his grip on me and smells my hair again.

"You still smell good, even when you spend the whole night outside in a litter box." He says softly. I lift my head slowly from its position and lay it close to his own. 

"Bakura." I whisper, looking deep into his eyes, now widening by the second.

"Um…" He trails off, looking almost frightened.

"Do… do you _love _me?" I ask shyly. His eyes suddenly twitch and he turns a pink shade. 

"Bakura, do you? Please answer me?" I muse. His eyes flicker around, glancing at anything but me.

"I um, I… I need to go to the bathroom and think!" He exclaims, pulling suddenly away from me and running off. I bite my lip in my confusion. I don't get it. I didn't beat around the bush or anything. I asked it straight up, just like Malik said I should. I can't hold back the tears from feeling so lonely again. 

"God Bakura? Why do you do this? One minute you act as if you'd do anything for me, then the next you step on my heart like an ant! Why?" I whisper, sobbing as he runs off. Maybe it's true; maybe he doesn't care about me.

*************************************************************************************************

Normal Point of View

Winthrop and Malik ran over to the weeping form of Ryou, who had curled himself into a ball.

Malik picked him up and wrapped Ryou in a hug.

"What's a matter?" Winthrop asked, hugging the two.

"He, he doesn't love me." Ryou said in barely a whisper. 

"Why? What makes you think that?" Malik cooed, tilting Ryou's head up.

"Be, because, I asked him if he loved me and he ran! He ran away you guys! He fucking hates me!" He wailed.

"Ryou, he's just scared. It isn't easy telling someone your feelings about them. Especially when he's only had a few people in over 5000 years that actually cared about him. Ryou, most of his family was killed, and as Yami told Yugi and me before, any lovers he'd had in the past were slain or else back stabbed him. It was no picnic. Then he finally comes along and meets you, and you manage to steal his heart away, and he has no clue how to react or if you feel the same. He says it's wrong because you're his Hikari, his light, but he doesn't know you need each other!" Winthrop informs. For an OC, she sure knows a lot. 

"O contraire Winthrop. I say I'd be a lot better with out Marik." Malik said flatly, glancing in the direction Marik had ran after Bakura in. 

"Well, yes… but you know deep down somewhere, you love him." Winthrop said with a smile.

"Only because he's my Yami ok? I would NEVER EVER date him though! I love him, but like a brother!" Malik roared. Winthrop smiled and shook her head.

"I don't care, I just wish he'd stop being stupid and love me too. I've been so lonely since my mom and sister have gone away. He knows my loser of a dad is never home and I always feel alone. With him it's different though. It, it's like I've found my soul mate, everything wrong seems to melt away. No matter how many times he's beaten me, or yelled at me, I still love him, and I'd never betray him. I just want to love him and have him love me in return." The poor teen said, tears still streaming down his face. 

"Why don't we go out to breakfast ok? We three will talk." Malik said reassuringly, helping Ryou up, then Winthrop. 

"What about Joey, Mai, and the other two?" Ryou asked.

"Feh, they'll be fine." Winthrop said with the flick of her hand as they waltzed away, all three holding hands.

*************************************************************************************************

Bakura had run all the way to the hotel before he had come to the conclusion that he was totally out of breath.

"Whheeze… wheeezzee.." He wheezed the unmistakable sound of platforms behind him.

"Hiya Baku the Pooh!" Marik shrieked.

"Go.. Whhheeezzee… away!" Bakura tried to snap, but was lost in his heavy breathing.

"Let's go to my room!" Marik said happily, pulling Bakura along with him.

When they finally reached Marik's room, Marik pushed Bakura on the bed. 

"Ok, now tell me your problems." Marik said, putting on some glasses and pulling out a clip board and pen. Bakura starred at him strangely.

"What are you talking about you dolt!" Bakura roared.

Marik rolled his lilac orbs. "Ryou, you loser! What did you do to make him cry?" Bakura starred at him wide eyed.

"I… made him cry…" Bakura trailed off, biting his nails nervously. He didn't mean to make him cry… Then again what did he expect running off like that? Nothing really, because as usual, Bakura wasn't thinking. 

"He… he asked me if I loved him and I freaked out." Bakura said plainly.

"And do you?" Marik asked, looking thoughtfully at Bakura, head rested on his hand.

"I… don't really know. I think I do, but then I think twice and come to an agreement that I don't need any one but me. Besides, I don't want to hurt him again! What do I do doc?" Bakura pleaded.

"Well, think about his inquiry. Do you love him? It's simple really. When you find the answer, tell him and don't forget to give him roses or something because you acted like a real dick, running away." Marik said simply, crossing his legs.

"Oh… Ok. But he's mad at me, what about that?"

"Give him a few hours, wait until later. That way you've had thinking time, and he's had time to blow off the steam. Win/win situation!" Marik answered.

"Then go tell him you love him like a good boy would." Marik added, grinning.

"What if he says he never wants to see me again?" Bakura asked fearfully.

"Dude, this is Ryou! You sweet little chaste Hikari! Like he couldn't forgive you!" Marik countered, rising from the chair he was in.

"Wait a minute… why am I talking to you anyways?" Bakura hissed.

"Um… because Dr. Phil was busy?" Marik remarked. Bakura shrugged.

"Where are you going anyways?" Bakura asked. 

"Well, it's only six a.m. and I am hungry after a whole night of unbelievable sex with Duke, and four other people I've never seen and never will again, so we should go eat!" Marik chirped.

"Eh, sounds ok." Bakura said, "Just let me change first." He said, brushing sand off his shorts.

"Oy! I am going to dress you Bakura, I am going to turn your olive drab into totally fab!"  


"Marik… I wasn't even wearing olive." Bakura said, annoyed. Marik ignored his comment as he was too busy pulling out clothing and accessories.

"Eureka! I have found it, I have! The perfect outfit that will make Ryou's knees tremble in all your hotness!" Marik squealed. 

"Um…"

"Put it on!" Marik demanded, throwing Bakura in the bath room with the clothes. Bakura knew better then to disagree with Marik, so he did what was asked.

He stepped out, fuming. 

"…". Marik starred at him in awe. Marik thought he looked sexy. Bakura had on tight, silky jean pants that had rhinestones on the belt loops, followed by a maroon glitter belt that said 'Sexy Man' in rhinestone lettering. He also wore black platform boots, and a tight spandex maroon long sleeved shirt. Marik then grabbed eye liner, and defined Bakura's eyes to give them that jagged, sexy, cry-for-help, rebel look. 

"Yay! I have found my true calling in life; to be a fashion designer!" Marik realized in awe. Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Let's just go eat; ok?"

*************************************************************************************************

Later on that day, Ryou, Winthrop, and Malik were still out and about. They had of course gone back to the hotel to change and all that jazz, but soon left as Ryou demanded not to be seen near Bakura… needless to say, he was still quite hurt, and angry.

Malik suggested the three go to a club, which Winthrop, and Ryou agreed to. Little did they know, Marik had the same brilliant idea?

Ryou found himself dancing with some blonde curly haired girl. She was all over him like ugly on Justin Timberlake! They danced, barely a centimeter away from each other. It was like Ryou was a killer robot demanded to dance till his death or something. Malik thought it was Marik feeding him drugs, but then again, Marik had been gone all day. 

"Hey babe." The blonde purred in her low, raspy voice she thought was sexy, but was actually quite the opposite.

"Hi." Ryou said shyly.

"Why don't we go to a nice, quiet corner and talk?" She asked. He had no time to answer as she pulled him off. He could've said 'no', but it wasn't like he was with anyone, or had anyone that cared about him or wanted him; so, he went. 

Bakura of course noticed his light in a second.

"RYOU!" He exclaimed. Marik of course hadn't noticed, as he was too busy sucking on a plastic pacifier and sticking his hands in some random guy's pants. 

Bakura followed his white haired light to a corner, and found there was a trashy looking girl attached to his arm. 'Why is he with her?' He wondered. Ryou was now cornered against a wall, her freckled body crushing his own. 

"By the way, I'm Anacortes…" She said in a breathy lulling voice. He starred in shock at the next move she was about to make. She sealed her eyes shut and leaned her head in so it was inches away from Ryou's. He then grimaced, before diving in and kissing her back.

"RYOU, NO!"

*************************************************************************************************

God, the Grand (e): BUAHHAHAAHAHAHA!!! BUAH… Cliff hanger! BUAH…*hack* *hack* *sputter*

God: Meh. Anyways, yay! I am so proud of myself, this chapter came out sooo freaking fast! Yay! Sadly though, I think the next chapter is the last, unless I can actually think of a good plot or something like that, but we will talk of that in the future!

Gandalf: *is bored* SINNNGGIIN INNN THHEE RAAIINN!!

Sauruman: -_-; Gandalf sings when he's bored… 

Cara, the Care Free Chicken: Meaning he's been at it all day o_0;

Greebo: Wee! 

God: o.0 Anyways… blah blah blue, blah blah blue. Phew, glad I got that out!

Gandalf: *sings* ANNDD ONNN TOO THHEE REVVIIEEWSS!

God: Keep on rollin, **Sugar-Kat**!! I would just like to say Sammie and Frodo had dirty sex last night… and it was _good_. _Frightfully good_ as Sauron tells me, he was spying ^.^ Dirty ol'… whatever he is! Anyways, yay! You reviewed! Zippidy Do Da, Zippidy Day! Gandalf says 'hi' and please don't sick Dandy on him!

Gandalf: *chibi eyes* Puhpleasse!! 

Dandalf: Hiya Cous! *glomps*

Gandalf: X.X EEK!

God: Heh, anyways, thanks for the review kiddo-ette! Next we have, **Uoyrs's Lover**! Aloha! Yippie skippie, you said my fics are good! That makes me happy! Wee! Now your not going to die… cause I updated! Lucky you, you get to live after all! 0_o… Tea makes you hyper… weird stuff… I get high… ON LIFE!! Rule no. 1 of being God: Have Random Outbursts as much as possible. EEK! Anyways, thanks for the review! Fun fun in the sun! 

Gandalf: 1 for the money, 2 for the show, 3 to get ready and 4...

God: Is **Kichiko**! Salutations! You loved the chapter, OMG, OMG, OMMGG!!!! BLEH! *cough* Guess what? I made cookies! Chocolate chips with no chocolate chips! Wee! Gandalf helped ^.^; Sorry, I've been bored all day, so now I am hypoderm and energized… Anyways, hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review! 

Gandalf: I'm a… slave for

God: **Ranma Higurashi**! Heya! here's your update and glad you think the story is cute! Wee! Thanks for the review!

Gandalf: And that would be all!

Greebo: We hope you all enjoyed this edition of 'Holiday in the Sun' AKA 'When the Sun Goes Down'! 

Cara, the carefree chicken: It's not a magazine stupid!

Greebo: *sticks out tongue* Loser!

Sauruman: Anyways, we hope you all have grand(e) ol' days!

Gandalf: Reviews are loved as we say over and over again!

God: Yep and have a grand(e) May day!

Cara: And remember, April Showers bring May flowers! *explodes and dies forever, never to be used as God's muse again*

Greebo: Later days!  



	11. Forever and ever amen

God, the Grand (e): Knee deep in sand on a Panama beach the spring of 72!

Gandalf: 0_o; Anyways Yay, the second to the last chapter!

God: If I play my cards right, by the end of this week, this fic will be so yesterday! 

Gandalf: Yay, then we can start our Ryou and Bakura stripper story! WEE! 

Greebo, the dragon: Once again, God doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! At that, enjoy the show!

*************************************************************************************************

"RYOU DON'T!" Bakura hollered. Ryou suddenly found himself pulling away from the kiss to the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"Huh?" He mused, confused. Bakura then ran over and rammed the girl to the floor.

"Eep!" She eeped. 

"BAH!" He screamed as he pulled out his millennium ring, chanting a weird phrase and suddenly the girl's soul was off playing happily in the shadow realm! 

"Ba… Bakura…" Ryou stuttered.

*************************************************************************************************

Bakura's Point of View

I kick her in her side. Hm. No one seems to notice she is passed out. Wow, she must have really been a UN important OC to get that treatment. I shrug. 

"Ryou…" I trail off, grabbing his hand.

/Where are we going/

//…..// I don't answer his question; instead, I bring him outside so he can actually hear what I have to say.

  
"Why, why'd you kiss her?" I ask no demand to know. 

"Why does it matter, you obviously don't care about me!" He exclaims.

"Ryou…"

"No Bakura; no. Don't start, because all your going to do is get uncomfortable and run! God Bakura, I tried to make it obvious to you, I really did! I've showed you time and time again how much I car about you, but then when it's your turn, you just run!" He shouts, tears forming in his furious orbs.

I move closer and wrap my arms around him. He sobs on my shoulder, drenching Marik's six hundred dollar Versace shirt. 

"You… you don't want me…" He whispers. I then pull his head up and cup his chin, and scowl.

"Man are you stupid! I absolutely fucking adore you! Damn it Ryou, you don't know how you make me feel, you, you bunny! When I'm around you, I get all-emotional and these weird things happen that make me feel like there's some vial creature fluttering around in my stomach and I like it! I freaking like it! I used to think it was wrong how I longed to hold you in my arms, but now I know I've never been more wrong! You of all the things on this despicable earth, make me the happiest. I like you, no love; I love you Ryou!" I howl. He then beams through his tears, which are now running like rivers down his rosy cheeks.

He then pulls me into a full out glomp, making me choke. 

"Ry.. Ou.." I wheeze.

"Sorry!" He whispers, subsiding hid grip.

"I love you Kura, I love you, I love you!" He cries, cuddling into my neck. Again with the damn goose bumps. That's ok though, because I am happy as ever. I now have what I cam here to get and can die happily. If Ryou dies along side me of course… Or else I'd just be right where I started.

Ryou draws his head up and looks deep into my eyes, his own so full of happiness as he wears a sunny smile.

"Cute." I say aloud, it's too adorable not to. I then close my eyes and lean in closer to his face, closing the gap between us by gently crushing my lips against his. He moves his arms up and caresses my back, fingers entwining in my hair.

I slide my tongue across his lips, causing him to moan **loudly**. Damn, save it for the bedroom! I smirk as I I slowly slide my tongue in his mouth, exploring his hot cavern. Finally, our tongues meet, and yet again, he moans. I slowly pull back since after all, we do need air. He's flushed and panting with lust filled eyes. 

Ryou then nuzzles his nose with mine. 

"We should finish this else where." I purr in his ear. He nods, since a crowd has gathered around us, and they're chanting things like 'sweet, kawaii, cute, adorable, sexy, and so forth. Malik, Winthrop, and Marik are clapping. Weird.

"Let's go back to the hotel room, I want you now." He purrs, pouting. My eyes widen at his advance and of course, I pull him forwards and run towards the hotel room.

*************************************************************************************************

Currently Ryou and Bakura where lying on their hotel bed, half clothed, or half-naked, whichever way you want to think about it! They only wore boxers, and the smiles they kept getting that wouldn't go away. Then again, if you were in Bakura's arms, could you stop yourself from grinning? 

"The luau starts in an hour." Ryou reminded his now lover.

"_Mannnn, Ryou, do we have to go_?" Bakura groaned. Ryou peered up from his resting spot on Bakura's smooth, tanned chest. 

"Yes Bakura, it'll be fun! If you do this tonight, I promise I'll do whatever you want to do tomorrow." Ryou begged. Bakura smirked.

"Anything but that! Get your mind of the gutter Kura, we've only been dating a day you perve!" Ryou chirped giggling. 

"You said whatever though." Bakura said innocently.

"Bakura… I don't think I am ready for that yet… geez, at least give me a week!" Ryou exclaimed, trying to untangle himself from Bakura who kept pulling him back.

"I'm not going to let you go." Bakura said, snuggling Ryou into him.

"Kura! We have to go! If you don't let me go then… then I will break up with you… for Marik!" Ryou threatened. Bakura quickly let go of Ryou; ever since Ryou had kissed him, Bakura was scared that Ryou might do it again. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

Ryou then crawled from his spot and treaded over to his luggage and pulled out clothing. He slipped on striped white and light blue polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts that went below his knees. 

"Aw." Bakura cooed starring at his light. He love dhow the shirt hung so tightly to Ryou's beautiful skin. 

Ryou then brushed his cotton white mane, and then pounced on Bakura.

"Get ready!" He demanded. Bakura of course yanked him closer so that Ryou was directly on top, and not just hovering over.

"Bakura!" Ryou wailed. 

"Well, how am I supposed to get ready if you're on top of me?" Bakura asked simply. Ryou rolled his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on Bakura's lips, which of course turned into another ten-minute make out fest.

Soon Ryou found himself once again, on bottom.

"Please?" Ryou begged, giving Bakura his puppy eyes. Bakura grumbled, and struggled his way to a standing position. 

"Fine." He seethed. He pulled on some dark denim jeans that were slightly baggy, and a tight black tank top. Ryou sauntered over to him and encircled his frail arms around Bakura's waist. Bakura bent down and placed a small kiss on his Hikari's forehead.

"We have to go meet everyone in Yugi's room." Ryou informed.

"Are you sure Ryou, cause we could have our own private luau, just you and me." Bakura said seductively. Ryou slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"We have to go." He said, laughing. He pulled on his white flip-flops, and the two headed out the door.

*************************************************************************************************

Bakura's Point of View

Ryou and I are now currently with the goon squad at this luau. Currently, there's a pig being roasted, I do have to say, it is the best part; except for Ryou if course!

I look out to the crowd of people and find all of my 'friends' dancing. Yugi and Yami are freak dancing, which is NOT cute. Then there's Malik and Winthrop happily dancing together. I think he likes her but I don't know why, it's not like she isn't as ugly as when we got here. I even reminded her a few times. All she said was 'man did Ryou pick a winner' and giggle. I don't really get it, though I do agree with her that I am a winner, which almost makes me like her… but not too much. 

As for Tea… none of us have seen her yet… it's been 2 or 3 days. Ryou doesn't know this, but I'm planning on having a Tea's dead party when we get back, if she doesn't come back of course. Noah, Tristan, and Duke are fighting over Serenidy, while Serenidy is dancing with the true gem; Ryou. He has this glow to his gorgeous smile, since the torches are lighted up everywhere. He looks so beautiful tonight, my very own Cinderella, except, he is not a blonde-haired person, and my name's definitely not Prince Charming. I stare at him dreamily, as the two twists and turn to the song.

"HI Bakura!" A high, squeaky voice calls. I jump and turn around scowling to find a scantily clad Marik behind me… in a frilly hot pink mini skirt, no shoes, and a tight white tube top. Ok, now he's taking the completely gay thing a bit too far.

"Marik, why in the hell are you in a mini skirt?" I ask.

"Um, hello Kura, because I look amazing, have you seen all the guys checking out my ass?" He questions merrily, twirling his blonde hair.

"And why the hell would I check?" I snap, pushing him. He rolls his lilac orbs and giggles.

"Cause you want me and you're just using Ryou to make my jealous!" He chirps. I roll my eyes and walk away. Marik will _never _learn. 

"Fine, I won't give you a blow job then! Just walk away!" He sasses. Anyways, time to cut in.

"Ahem." I say, glaring at Serenidy and Ryou. Serenidy smiles and let us go.

"Now to go chose one…" She says happily, winking at Ryou; he winks back. I ignore and wrap my arms around my bunny's waist. He blushes, throws his arms lightly around my neck, and rests his head on my shoulder. WE stride slowly; slow dancing to the song… an 'oldie' as Ryou calls it…

Off the Florida Keys  
There's a place called Kokomo  
That's where you wanna go to get away from it all  
  
Bodies in the sand  
Tropical drink melting in your hand  
We'll be falling in love  
To the rhythm of a steel drum band  
Down in Kokomo  


He pulls his fingers though my hair, which actually kind of hurts because it's gnarly, but he's still touching me, and anyway he touches me is good.

__

Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you  
To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama  
Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go  
  
Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo  
We'll get there fast  
And then we'll take it slow  
That's where we wanna go  
Way down to Kokomo

"Ryou, are we in Kokomo?" I ask quietly, almost a whisper. He raises his head and smiles.

"No silly, we're in the Bahamas!" He says, giggling.

"Oh… I just thought well we were just drinking smoothies, and we're dancing to a steel drum band, and we're falling in love…" I trail off. His eyes widen and he rises on his tiptoes and tenderly touches his lips to mine. I draw him in closer, deepening the kiss. He slowly pulls away and hugs me tightly.

"I'm never going to let you go." He whispers into my chest. I smile and kiss the top of his head. Then we return to dancing. 

*************************************************************************************************

Marik was currently dancing with some guy, as usual.

"Hey sexy." Said guy purred in Marik's ear.

"Why don't we head to my place?"

"OK, but let's bring a couple other's two ok?" Marik exclaimed.

"Wild one huh?" The guy breathed seductively. Marik was excited, so, he pulled the guy into a make out session.

Duke just happened to be walking over to the two. 

"Hi." He said timidly, twirling a dice earring. 

"Yes?" The guy asked, annoyed.

"Can I join?" Duke asked shyly. Marik pouted.

"I thought you like Joey's skank sister?" Marik sassed. See, what happened was that Marik asked Duke out during an orgy one of the nights. Duke had said he was kind of seeing someone else though.

"Well, she choose Noah. Then I was like, being straight sucks… so… want to make out?" So the three did. And it was _good_.

As for Mokuba, he was currently dancing with a pretty girl named Lilo. She had a 'dog' named Stitch. They were from Hawaii, _meow_. 

Seto was busy being his usual angst-y self, sitting alone, drinking rounds of Jose Querbo. Of course, now it was his tenth… so actually scratch that… He was happily passed out, and Joey was taking care of him… in bed. Mai was cheating on Joey with Tristan because he needed 'sympathy sex' for being dumped by Serenidy for a certain turquoised hair pre-teen juvenile. 

Bakura and Ryou watched Marik, and co making out, and were disgusted. But hey, what was new? They were just happy to be together under the tropical sky, dancing to all kinds of songs, comfortably in each other's arms. 

*************************************************************************************************

God, the Grand(e): Ya know, right then is a really grand (e) place to end the story, but I am adding one more, last chapter! Anyways, wee, I finished it, and am quite happy with the turn out… though I really didn't intend on the end couplings… they were kind of spur of the moment! 

Gandalf: Oh and of course we don't own "Kokomo" by the Beach Boys either, though we do like to get all our homies together and dance to it ^.^

God: No kidding!

Greebo: Aw, I'm going to be so sad once this is over ;_;

God: Well, it's not over yet!

Sauruman: DAMN! *grumbles*

God: 0_o; Anyways…

Gandalf: Ok, so who else wants a piece of **Sugar-Kat**?

God: ALLLOOOHHAA! So, how's Dandy doing? 

Gandalf: Is he dead yet? *crosses fingers*

God: -_-; Anyways, Now the evilness is gone and Ryou's happily in Bakura's arms, kissing him senselessly; isn't that great? ^_^ Merry and Pippin have been awfully tired these past few days… I think too much Nazgul and Sauron are getting to them! XD! Anyways, thanks for the review kidd-o!

Gandalf: Chocolate covered **Uoyr's Lover**!

God: Salutations! Once again, I get to play the ultra cool part of the knight in shining armor, because I saved you once again from the perils of death by updating! Isn't that too to? And of course you should feel special, special feelings for a special girl! ^.^; I have no clue either! Anyways, as for Summer Lovin, I'm working on the next chapter, and it should be out hopefully tomorrow! WEE! You went back and read 'Selfish', and 'roller rink Romeo'! I would make a sequel to 'RRR' only.. I don't really know a story line beyond the one it has… But since you asked, I shall try and think of… something. Once again, kudos for the reviews for all the stories!

Gandalf: Welcome, **vapidbreath**!

God: Heya kool kat! Here's your update poodle! My favorite part is also the airplane part! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review dog!

Gandalf: Get it poodle… dog… Hah!

God: 0_o… time for **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**! Heya! Hey, guess what? I used your idea and sent the girl to the shadow realm, I was going to, but you had such a good idea I used it! Thanks! I was just going to have Bakura beat the hell out of her! WEE! Yay, you also read 'Selfish' too! Dumb old me…I would do something like say the Story was PG then put it under a PG13 rating… just shows you what happens when you eat too much apple sauce…

Greebo: That must be it!

Gandalf: And you MUST be crazy! 

God: Anyways, glad you liked the story and even happier you reviewed or actually really happy for both! ^.^

Gandalf: Next we have the very fine **Kichiko!**

God: Yes, I made cookies, I didn't even burn them! 0_o; Anways, I wrote more look, LOOK! Wow, more ^.^! Anyways thanks for the review and don't forget to dance! 

Gandalf: WEE! Now to **trivia-game!**

God: Bakura spilled and now Ryou hasn't to clean it all up! By kissing him wildly of course! ^.^ I'm glad you adore Marik! I think he's the best character to write for… at least the way I make him out as a cross-dressing bimbo! Anyways, thanks for the review and have a fantab day!

Gandalf: Welp, that's all and have the best of May days friends!

Greebo: And now back to the folk dancing!

God: And don't forget to review! 

Greebo: Please!

Gandalf: Bye now, ya'll come back now, ya hear!


	12. I Wish You'd Stay

God, the Grand (e): Welcome to the very last chapter!

Gandalf: Yay, it's all finished!

God: Actually Gandz, we goptta write it first

Gandalf: Oh yeah, huh?

God: Meh, anyways, for the very final, last time, we don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Greebo, the dragon: Nope, and at that, enjoy the very last show ya'll!

It was almost over, almost finished; the best vacation Ryou had ever been on. He really didn't want to leave, but when you go to places like 'Tiki Biki's' and hangout with strange beings like Marik, Seto, Noah, and make out with a hottie named Bakura, who would? 

The white haired teen sighed contently as he lied on a lounge chair, sipping a virgin pina colada, basking in the sun's glow, next to his now boyfriend, who was shirtless and wearing trendy shades, sipping on a smoothie. 

"Oh my gosh, you guys are like so total vacation cliché." Marik sassed, sounding disgusted as he posed for the boys in his hot pink, glittery bikini. It was the kind that tied in the back, in which Bakura had of course tried. Marik of course slapped him and said "You perv! How dare you try to look at my melons!" Almost everyone of course had sweat dropped, because, yes, Marik is a male. 

"Marik, why the _hell_ are you in a bikini?" Malik asked angrily, storming up to said blonde. He had been out all night with Winthrop and Noah, so he only arrived at the beach a few minutes prior to this. 

"Um, number one: I'm hot, Number two: I look great, Number three: I'm cute. Does that make sense?" Marik chided, smacking on his strawberry bubblegum. 

Malik gritted his teeth, and slammed his eyes shut. "Marik… that's Isis's bikini." He grumbled. 

"No…" Marik trailed off, looking a little shaken. Boy was he in for it when he got home; he had been in Isis's lingerie and unmentionables drawer yet _again_. 

"Marik… I am going to give you _two_ seconds…" Malik roared. Marik gulped.

"But Hikari I…"

"MARIK!"

"EEP!" At that, Marik ran away, trying to kick as much sand at Malik to keep him from getting him.

"MARIK!" Malik hollered, chasing the boy far, far, away. Ryou, Bakura, and Winthrop just laughed.

"Where would we be with out Marik?" Duke mused, walking up and taking a seat in the sand next to Winthrop.

"Ew, why would the idiot go in Isis's stuff, Marik told me she had crabs!" Bakura spat, wrinkling up his nose. Ryou smiled and leant over toward Bakura to kiss it, it was too cute not to. 

Of course, Bakura yanked Ryou over to his chair. He wrapped his arm around the giggling teen's waist on top of him. 

"My Ryou." He purred in said boy's ear. Ryou blushed… he still wasn't used to Bakura trying to seduce him in front of his friends.

"Geez, save it for the bedroom." The tall brunette CEO snapped, typing away on his laptop. 

"You're just jealous cause you can't pet my bunny." Bakura remarked smugly. Seto glared. Ryou just blushed, and tried to focus his eyes on anything but the two. 

"Ah, aibou stop, you're going to make me tip over the castle!" Yami chirped as his cheery light, whom was helping Mokuba, Joey, and Tristan build a sand castle on top of him, tickled him. Ryou smiled; everyone was so happy… well all except Seto, and Marik who was getting beaten with sticks, but some things never change, as Ryou prayed this day wouldn't. 

He snuggled into Bakura resting his head on Bakura's tanned chest, staring up to the setting sky. 

"I don't want today to end." Ryou whispered. He felt Bakura's grip on him tighten.

"Me either… as long as I don't have to see Marik in a bikini again." Bakura kissed Ryou's neck and closed his eyes.

Suddenly fire works lit up in the sky, illuminating the violet shades of it.

"Oo…Ryou, what are those?" Bakura asked, mesmerized. Ryou smiled.

"Fire works, usually they don't go off on random February days, but today's an exception I guess." The two continued to watch the spectacular show.

Yami, and Yugi were lying on the ground watching too; the castle had been long ago knocked over, when Marik had been thrown into it by his hair. He cried; he was afraid he would lose it, and his hair was his most prized possession. Duke was currently comforting him in a dark corner, where no eyes peered… not that they'd really want to after they found out what the two were up to. Mokuba, Serenidy, and Noah were getting some last minute surfing in, while Tristan and Mai had wild sex on the beach… Joey didn't notice though, he was having fun talking to Seto. 

"So does anyone have any clue what happened to Tea?" Yugi asked, almost concerned. 

"Oh, you didn't see the pirate ship yesterday? It was the Gay Sailor's League, and they were looking for a new crewmember. Marik gave them all hand jobs, and they took Tea for us." Tristan said nonchalantly. Everyone nodded.

"Then I can have my party!" Bakura whispered excitedly.

"What party?" Ryou mused. Bakura shook his head.

"A whole ladda nadda cutie…" He trailed off nervously. Ryou shrugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I can think of no better way to end our last night here." Mai commented.

"Me either." Ryou agreed, nuzzling his head into Bakura. Bakura turned Ryou's head around and kissed him softly on the lips. 

"I'm so glad you're mine." Bakura whispered making Ryou's eyes widen cutely glazed over. Ryou turned over and hugged him.

Noah twirled a finger unconsciously in the sand. "Where should we go next vacation?"

God, the Grand (e): Aw, yay! All done! WEE! 

Greebo, the dragon: And they lived happily ever after!

Gandalf:… Until Marik came along and ruined everything…

God: Werd. Anyways, and that'd end it! 

Gandalf: Yes, and for one last time, let's get to those reviews!

Greebo, the dragon: Digital, Digital Get Down, with **Ranma Higurashi!**

God: Hi yet again! Here's the last update for you, hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing!

Greebo, the dragon: C, C oh play mate, come out and play with **Kickiko**!

God: Yay, I got pixie sticks, thanks! Unfortunately, an unmentionable dragon friend of mine, couldn't BE Greebo, ate them all. T.T. Stupid dragon. How can you not dance, you're weird.

Gandalf: As are you because you dance.

God: We like it big, we like it loud! Anyways, here's your update and I hope you loved it, cuz well, it's the last! Thanks for reviewing!

Gandalf: It's all for **Sugar-Kat**!

God: Hi! -pokes- So, did you like the last chapter poodles? Didja? Yeah, Merry and Pippin were tired, but once they heard bondage, they were like 'WE FEEL SO ALIVE!' and went after Sauron and the ring wraiths… Yami wanted to join too… he likes his bondage ! Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Gandalf: Going through the big U and I don't mean **Uoyrs Lover**!

God: Aloha! Your night in shining armor saves you again! I updated ! You think it's ending too soon? Well, there's always chances of a sequel… maybe! Hah, you don't want to be chocolate covered? Darn it. Fine, I'll just have to come up with better nicky nameys! I hope you thought the last chapter was scandalous! Kudos again!

Gandalf: EEP! -runs-

God: Yep, you guessed it, it's a chibi, **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel **to be exact! Hiya! It smells like coconut… yay! ! Anyways, you reviewed, thanks! So where's the update for 'A TwoPair of Brown Eyes' huh? Huh? HUH? Yeah that's what I thought! -has no clue- Have a scandalous day! 

Gandalf: WE would again like to thank: **Ranma Higurashi**, **Kaboodles Kitten**, **Kichiko**, **Sugar-Kat**, **Uoyr's Lover**, **Kawaii Chibi Angel**, **trivia-game**, **kyrptiana**, **vapid breath**, and **the Old Boot **for all the fantabulous reviews! Thanks kool kats, and keep on keeping on! 

Gandalf: Oh, and the all the people who reviewed before the story was deleted with our old account! This would include: **Rikainiel**, **Sabby-chan Yaoi fan**,** The Inspector**, **Deranged KAi**, **Anonymous**, **Renee the Rabid Squirrel**, **Chrysler**, **Riyuki**, **HotohoriLover**, **Ril**, **redconvey**, and **j. denton!**

God: Yes, if you ever are lucky enough to find this story again, thanks!

Greebo, the dragon: No kidding, you guys are awesome, as is anyone who reviews again! 

Gandalf: Mhm! Well, we are off now so sayonara! 

Greebo: Later days!

God: And have the best new year!

Sauruman: Erm…. Oh whatever, bye guys!


End file.
